Where there's a Freeman
by KissMyMarilyn
Summary: They were bestfriends but she turned to drugs, he sold them to her, and they drifted apart. Now they are put back into each others paths as their 16 year old son Malcolm starts acting out. Do they have a son together?
1. Chapter 1

HUEY

Huey was erasing his chalk board, after his lecture today. He is a college professor at Chicago university of African American literature. A man in a all-black suit and freshly shined shoes walked into his class room.

"May I help you with something sir?" Huey asked.

"Yes are you by the chance, Huey P. Freeman?' The court server said.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "You have been served sir." With that the court server went out of his class room and huey felt his head spin. He opened the envelope and inside it said

 _ **Dear Mr. Huey Percival Freeman,**_

 _ **You have been served with the case of Malcom Percival Freeman, he is now 16 years. You are to be expected in court on July the 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Thank you for your time.**_

In his hands his was holding a petition for child support by a Jazmine Dubois. He wanted to know badly who this woman was and why the hell she thought he was the father of a 16 year old boy. He didn't even remember jasmine. But he will so come to terms to who his old best friend was before she destroyed herself with drugs and before he moved back to Chicago for college he turned his back on her and they never spoke again, well until now.

He put the letter away into his desk, so his next class could come in. He finish erasing his board and he let the letter go to the back of his mind for now.

Who the fuck is Jazmine DuBois and why is she saying we have a 16 year old son together?

After his classes ended, he set to go around his old block and get in touch with his uncle skeeter, he was a crack head and lived in a old run down apartment building.

"Yo, Skeeter." Huey yelled and hinked his horn 3 times. Skeeter came out his apartment to Hueys car.

"Whats up man?" Skeeter said. "I got a question unc. Do you remember a Jazmine Dubois?" Huey ask.

Skeeter took a minute to think, "Yeah, fine little light skin thing that use to live in that old apartment complex down the street from auntie cookie and em." Skeeter said. After getting the information that skeeter could remember, Huey drove off and thought to himself, _**You can run from the past, but you sure as hell cant hide.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Huey**

I served in the military for about 12 years after getting caught selling drugs, it was either that or prison. I met some lifelong friends, and one of them was a higher roller, a shaker if you will. I called him up, asked him for some information on this Jazmine Dubois. He came through for me. She lived back in my hometown where I got into trouble in. Woodcrest. He gave me the address and phone number of Miss. Dubois. I didn't really want to wait 2 months for a damn court date. i got a plane ticket and I took a trip to the old town of Woodcrst, Maryland. Me and Miss. Jazmine Dubois were about to have a come to Jesus meeting.

 **Jazmine**

I wondered why women considered to have children, give up their bodies for multiple barings of children. It always popped into my mind. After the baby stopped being so cute and sweet making cooing noises, smelling good, with their soft skin, after they started to talk and walk and make their own choices to a certain limit, they stopped being worth the trouble. No and i mean No one understood that completely like a mother did. Before you had children people looked at you as if to ask why don't you have any children?, or why is it taking you so long to have one. Two minutes with my son, and you'll know the reason why. The boy was getting on my last damn ever lasting nerve lately.

I went into his room, to see nothing but trash and clothes everywhere. I stepped over them and dumped a load of his damn laundry on his already messy bed. I looked at him as if to say boy don't try me. He was sitting at his computer deak with his beats headphones in and loud as gangster rap music blaring from the speakers. i went over to him and snatched those damn things off. "Mama what the hell?" Malcolm said. "Boy don't make me knock some sense into you. You cuss at me again. I thought i told your grown behind to do your own laundry and clean your room. Now don't make me say it again. and when you done with that the trash and the lawn is waiting on your ungrateful ass. Now hop to it." Jazmine said. "okay ma.' Malcolm said mumbling under his breathe. "What was that boy?" "Nothing ma, dang." He said in frustration. He got up out of his chair and stood right above me at 6'1, I had to tip my head back to look up at him, he tall but i'd still punch him dead in his throat.

"Now do as I say and don't make me repeat myself. If I come back up these damn steps you gon be in some hell." Jazmine said. I went back to my cooking down stares, after a while I heard him come down the steps, and sit down at the table. "It aint done yet boy. Go take the trash out and mow my damn grass." He huffed, "Huff at me again boy see if I don't throw this pan at you.' I thought I was being hard on him, but every time I said something it went in one ear and out the other until I started screaming and yelling and cussing his ass out. He got up and did as he was told.

When my son was just a few minutes out the womb, I named him Satan because pushing him out felt like hell, with his big ass head and all that hair, just like his father. Huey Freeman. Anyway, we never fought about doing his chores, he was a nice boy, a sweet mommas boy, then he started hanging out with them hooligans he calls friends, now he smelling his piss.

I thought it was more to his story, as to why he's been acting out, and I figured because he never met his father. I told him everything about my childhood and my youth. I didn't keep a thing from him. He asked me about his father one day and asked me why he wasn't around, it broke my heart but that was when he was 8. I told him about how I used drugs and how I used my body to Huey freeman to get some. He was the dope man, and I loved getting it from him, even if he just used me for pussy. we grew up together here in woodcrest we were bestfriends until he got into the game and tunred his back on me. He was all I had, my dad died, leaving me with that whore Sarah who had men coming in and out of her life and room every damn night it was a different man.

When I got pregnant with Malcolm, I was on drugs badly, I use to feen for it. My mother couldn't do anything with me, I had terrible mood swings, terrible reactions because I was feening for dope, so she sent me away to my grandmother. My grandmother was a hard woman. She asked me everyday what I was craving and she'd make it for me. She put up with my mood swings, the cussing her out, all the screaming and breaking her stuff. After i had my baby, she sent me away to rehab, She told me "Jazmine, im a old woman, and i did my share of raising kids, get your shit together because i aint raising this one. When you get out of here you gon get your ged and i will help you get you and Malcolm an apartment afeter that mimaw cant help you. You grown, its time to take responsibility fir your actions baby. Now, I love you."

With those words, she left me in that god for saken place for 10 months. The nurses and doctors helped me out, i was clean. i got my GED and now im a proud owner of my own business "Care for Black Women." Its a place where, rape victims, women of abusive relationships, any type of woman that needs help coping with their problems. I make a good living, that's why im still here in woodcrest, Maryland, on the good side that is. i wanted my son to have a better life than me growing up, and he has that.

When i found out i was pregnant i never factored Huey freeman as a father, so i didn't tell him or anybody else other than my mother. Cindy, nor Riley, or Caesar doesn't know about Malcolm, they just thought i moved away, after i did go away, i haven't talked to nor saw any of my friends ever again. But I've been coping, and doing just fine. I just wish my damn son would stop acting like his life is bout to end. That's why ive let the courts find Huey Freeman, maybe he can help me out. I don't need nor want his money, i have my own. I just hope he can put some sense into our son. Malcolm knows about his father, he just doesn't know him. Hopefully they've found Huey, i don't know why. but im kind of scraed to see his face.

But i have to put my pride a side for Malcolm. I have to save my son.

 **Malcolm**

i don't know why my old lady always tripping about me doing chores and getting good grades and why she always getting on my nerves. I know how to handle myself. Yeah i smoke a lil bit go out with my friends, but we really aint doing anything wrong. My mother hates my friends and always screaming that they aint my real niggas. My momma wont real with me, so that's why i don't really pay her any mind. She couldn't even tell me flat out who my father was. i gotta look like the nigga, cause i damn sure don't look like my old lady. She told me about her addiction to drugs and using her body to get it then she stopped when she found out she was pregnant. She told me everything, but she still aint all that like she tries to pertray herself as.

I know mama, just wants me to do right, and im trying but she be bugging hard, saying she don't know where i came from. Oh she knows. i wish she stop being a bitch towards me and my people. My friend, Arsenio he sells drugs, and everytime i see the one dope feen come around after school, i think of how my mother was, and i get so pissed off, because Arsenio didn't give a damn what he done to her, if she aint have money he'd make her suck him off in front of all of us, i didn't like that shit so i just walk off until he finished.

I know arsenio aint good people around the block but he a good friend to me. My other friends look up to him but i don't ever want to be a dope boy, i wanna go somewhere with my life. my mother may not know it but i look up to her still, and im still her little boy as she says, im just gowing up. my mother explained everything to me, but i was young as shit. she tried to make me understand but as i grew older, her and any other crack whore was one in the same.

"Malcolm, the grass is waiting." MAma yelled to me. She always yelling. I wish she would chill out sometimes. But im gonna go head and do my "chores" because tonight its on with me and my boys. I will get the hell out this house come hell or high water. Lets get it.

 **Huey**

i began to feel like a P.I. I sat outside of Jazmines house a ways down the street from her house so no one would spot me out. I watched as a tall teenage boy, came out the house with no shirt on, with a big ass afro and wine colored eyes. I heard a woman yell to him that the grass was waiting. i assumed it was jasmine. I watched the young blood, get the lawnmower, and he mumbling something under his breathe. He looked hella irritated. But he mowed the lawn.

I watched young blood til he finished. He looked up and directly to my car. I guess he was admiring my beautiful all black acura. It was sweet in my opionin. Anyway, Jazmine had came up from the apartment complex. She lived in her old house that her father originally left her but her mother sold so she could be rich, an dhave all the money to herself. Last i saw of Jazmine she was a junkie, and i was the motherfucker that turned her into one. She came to me for an escsape. When she have the money, she bent over for me.

I peeped a woman coming out the house, i stopped and just stared. She was beautiful, still have her beautiful afro it was bigger now than i remember back then. She had on a all white tshirt some skinny jeans and some all white jordans on her feet. She looked beautiful as the sun light it her body. she wont the broke down, fragile and naïve Jazmine i remembered. She looked stronger and way more dominant. in school she always cried because the other girls called her nappy head and ugly and a freak. the boys picked too, i remember because i beat everybody asses except the girls, cindy did that. but after i got into the dope game i turned my back on her. by the time we grew up, senior year i was making a name for myself in the dope game, i really didn't notice her. but i did notice her round onion booty. even though her body grew up people still picked on her to no end.

I sold her drugs because i was a money hungry nigga and i took all types of money. I was mr. big shot. i was that nigga. i thought i was the shit, but i never spent the money on dumb shit, i still have stashes around here and there. Desire isn't what i would call her, she wasn't anything to desire, i liked her afro but she always looked frail, and so scared, but when she aint have money to pay for her fix, i put her body to work. I regret that shit now.

i forgot ALL about Jazmine Dubois until she served my ass with Child Support papers.

Until i saw her.

She still had those big green eyes, at least that hasn't changed about her. She started to stare into my car, and i could've sworn she was looking straight at me, but she didn't know that it was me, my heart stopped when i saw those eyes. As i looked her over, i thought "She aint wearing a bra." had to control my hormones. Jazmine Dubois was a sexy little woman. Im gonna get to the bottom of all this.

* * *

Night came and i saw a old school car pull up and The boy from earlier came sprinting out the house yelling to his mother not to wait up for him. he got into the car and i shot off down the road after they had left. I was hungry so i stopped near a diner and ate and went back to my hotel to think this shit through. Me and Jazmine? had a son? this shit is too real.

I pulled up to Malcolms school a little have 3. the young boys he was with wwas outside playing b-ball. The youngblood noticed my car. "Yeah lil nigga, im watching you." and i pulled off.

In due time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jazmine**

When that boy came back into my house lastnight it was almost 4 in the morning, he gon tell me not to wait up for him, when he got in that house I tore him a new asshole. I told him he was grounded for 2 weeks, so why did I come into my beautiful home and not see Malcolm anywhere. Not in his room, the kitchen the back yard, no where. Then this little boy has my phone, and has the nerve not to pick up when I called. I called him 10 times straight. I told him he was suppose to go to school and straight back to this house. i went back into the kitchen and looked around. I look at the trashcan, which wasn't taken out, I looked at my sink and the dishes wont done. I sat at the kitchen table nursing a glass of soda, wondering what the hell im gonna do about my son. He's a tirant right now. he was spinning out of control and I was getting more and more tired of dealing with his shit. The situation from lastnight almost moved me to violence, he miust not know who he;s messing with, and I almost shown him but I had to catch myself.

He gon come stumbling into my house drunk and I could smell the weed as soon as he walked in. his eyes were barely visible, and he was hungry, usual side affect of weed intake. I could have slapped him, but I didn't, I yelled at him and cussed him out to a dog and told him off, and sent him to his room. I be damned if my son goes down the wrong path like I did, he will not become Huey Percival Freeman. I will slit his throat. My son is my everything and I just wish he would listen to me like he use to do without me asking twice.

I meant business but after two hours of me sitting in the kitchen waiting on Malcolm tonight, I be came ferious. I came to the conclusion that he just didn't give a shit about anything I said, or anything that he was putting me through. I tried my cell again and he didn't pick up. I just went to the fridge got a pack of porkchops out and put them in the microwave to thaw, my phone rang. I snatched the phone up quickly, "Malcolm?" Whoever was on the other end said nothing for several seconds which pissed me the hell off and I figured it was my son. "Malcolm, Your black ass was suppose to be in this house right after school, where the hell are you boy?" I screamed in the receiver. I stopped, and took a breathe as I thought the worse. "Malcolm do you hear me boy? Are you alright baby?" Another pause. "This isn't Malcolm." The caller said, it was a man, with a deep monotone voice. He sound angry. many men didn't call me, and if it was the select few, I would've known the voice instantly, I didn't recognize this voice.

"Then may I ask who this is? Is something wrong with my son?"

"Your son is fine, considering the blunt I just saw him pull from. This Huey, Jazmine."

"Huey?" My voice went higher than I was anticipating it to be. "Yeah, Huey. I got your little invitation, and I thought we should talk. You know face to face."

"Oh, well, Huey...um... Right now isn't the best time. Im waiting for my son to get home, and then im gonna murder him. He was suppose to be home right home after school but- " He cut me off. "But he stayed after school and hung out with his friends shooting hoops and smoking weed right on campus. No class, your boy. Im coming over."

"Huey Listen..."

"I will be happy to, when you open the door and let me in."

"What?"

"Im pulling into your driveway as we speak. Daddys home. Now open the door, Jazmine."

He hung up in my face, I rushed to the living room so fast and peeked out of my window. No he was not in my damn driveway right now. I can not and will not deal with this bullshit. I started to freak out a little bit. I haven't seen Huey Freeman since he went away and that was 16 years ago. Lord please be with me. I recognized that damn car immedialtey this nigga was sitting outside my house staking me out like I was a common criminal.

I was pissed off at this point, I was insulted. and it showed on my face as I opened my front door to see Huey standing there looking upset like he always did, with that stupid ass scowl on his face. We stared each other down.i finally stepped aside and let this bastard into my home. This was my humble aboad and Huey Freeman was about to violate it..

"I cant believe you had the adacity to be sitting outside my house stalking me." I yelled. I backed away from him one step at a time. Huey stepped into my house and sucked up all the free oxygen that I was so nicely enjoying by myself. I looked into his face for the first time in 16 years. "I cant believe you got some fucking lawyer nigga, to serve me with child support papers." He said seeming calm but I knew other wise. I took precaution and stepped back a little further. Just in case,

"I haven't seen you in I don't know how long, and you all of a sudden want me to be yo baby daddy?"

"Its not what you think, I don't need your money, I didn't want none of this Huey." Next thing I knew he was walking past me through the living room towards my kitchen. He was walking through my house like he owned the damn place. I closed my door and rushed to catch up with him.

"How did this happen, Jazmine?"

"You mean how did you end up with a son by a crackhead?"

"We haven't established that the boy is mine!" He said with anger in his voice. I snapped back. "Yet, nigga. You don't think I know who I layed down with and had a son? you don't think I know who the fuck my sons father is?" I was pissed.

"Watch your mouth woman. Who's to say that the boy is my son. You were-" I stopped him dead in his tracks. "I knew what the fuck I was Huey Freeman, and you have been the only man back then that I was fucking to your information. I was a virgin you dipshit. I don't need you of all people to remind me what the hell I was back then. Don't come up in here like you still know me Freeman." I snapped. "You can keep that holier than thou shit to yourself, OKAY?" I said. I picked up a towel to wipe the porkchop of its slime and thought about what I was gonna say next to this upsene bastard. I only tracked down Huey, because I needed help with my son, not because I needed more negative shit in my life or his life. "I'll call my attornery in the morning and tell him to drop the case. Accept my apologies, and we can pretend like this shit never happened. Ill even give you nback the money that you payed for that car and plane ticket and you can go on about your life." I said while getting my check book out of my purse.

He didn't respond, so I took that as a yes. "What do you think? 400 is enough?" I asked him while writing him his check. I looked him in his eyes. Damn was he fine but he had to go. "Woman, what do you think youre doing?"

"Oh, now im a woman, a few minutes ago I was far from that. How bout 500?" I said. "Would you hold on a minute Jazmine damn." He reached over and placed a hand on top of mine, I shivered, and plucked the pen away from fingers. He smirked. "You always did have a bad ass attitude." he told me.

"Keep telling me what the fuck I was and ill get worse. I don't take no bullshit in my own house Huey, from nobody, especially not you.' I spazzed.

"Seems to me youre taking plenty of shit from your son." He replied smartly.

"Excuse you nigga?"

"Didn't you say he was suppose to be here, where is he? or do you even know?"

"I think I have an idea."

"The same idea you had lastnight?"

I sighed. "Give me my damn pen back so I can write this check and get you the hell out of my house, this was mistake."

"No, Jazmine. I need answers to all of this and you will answer me."

"I don't owe you a damn thing.'

"Oh, you don't? you sent me papers for child suppoet at my job in front of all those people, for a child that i didnt even knew existed until a couple of days ago and you dont think you owe me a damn explaination of any kind? woman you must be out your damn mind.' He said getting really close to me I had to tip my head back because he was so tall. "Im not scared of you Huey." I said.

"You should be."

We both looked up when we heard the door open and close. Malcolm decided to bless us with his presence. he walked in like he wasn't in to trouble. I elbowed Huey in the stomach trying to get him to step away from me but he ignored me. He was still hovering over me, as Malcolm came in and looked from me to huey slowly.

"That's your car out there?" Malcolm asked.

"Its a rental. You like it?'

"Yeah, its sweet, but let me ask uou this. Why you following me around? I saw you at my school today."

I looked at Huey and he moved his gaze from Malcolm to me and just stared. "You've been following my son?"

"yeah i wanted to see what all this fuss was about.' He turned back to Malcolm, "How long you been Smoking weed?"

"What? Yo, who is this dude ma?" Malcolm asked. I looked from him to his father and I could've sworn I was seeing double. You would've thought they were twins, they were almost the same height, huey being taller by a couple inches, same skin complexion same eye color, same afro same face, and all. One had a little more life to his face than the other, but I could tell what my son was gonna look like in a bout 10 to 15 years.

Huey Freeman gave my son everything, from his afro, to his wine colored eyes, that set to the color of fire when he pissed off, to the gap in his teeth, to his height, right down to his big ass feet. Malcolm had Huey Freeman written all over him. I waved Malcolms question away and said ""I thought I told you to be in this house right after school boy. Youre grounded. Where have you been Malcolm?" He gon have the nerve to go all bug eyed on me and sigh dramatically. "We aint agree on anything Ma, as always you was talking and I was barely listening. I was out playing ball with Arsenio and them." He gon turn his narrow behind around and walk out the kitchen but Hueys words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"So you was out, playing ball, and smoking weed?"

"Huey please," I tried as Malcolm tunred back around with aggression. "Is this that dude name? Huey? Well Huey, why don't you get to stepping. Who is this dude ma? Why you got him all in my business like that?"

"Lets start with the fact that dude isn't my name, and secondly you don't have any business around here, and thirdly lets just say ima be all up and through your business for the rest of your life and I think I might just decide to stay around for a long time if I so choose. and don't you ever talk to your mother like that again boy, now apologize to your mother." Huey said. "Huey..." "Kiss my ass nigga, This my damn house and I talk to her however I want, that's my momma. you just a guest an uninvited one at that. Like I said before dude, step." Malcolm said with venom in his voice.

Huey tried to move me out the way, but I moved with him. "Let me step around you real quick Jaz." He stepped around me and I moved with him again, standing my ground. "Enough, Huey, Malcolm." I said with gritted teeth.

"Go to your room now Malcolm." I said pissed off. Malcolm stormed off, and me and huey started to discuss our situation. We got into a heated arguement but I stood my ground. "I don't need your money Huey, I just tracked you down in hopes that you would demand to see your son and to take him for visitations and all that stuff that fathers suppose to do. I was hoping that I wasn't the only one who had changed for the better and that maybe you could help me out with Malcolm, hes a handful. I need him to go on the right track Huey."

 **Malcolm**

They thought I had went to my room, but I ran up the stares slammed a door and came back down and set on the steps and listen to my momma talk to this rude ass nigga that had suppose to be my daddy, but I learned this nigga was the dopeman my momma gave her body to. That shit pissed me off to hear my momma beg this nigga to want to see me and shit. I aint need this nigga so I got up rushed in to the kistvhen and got in between them and ointed my finger in this nigga face. "Nigga, don't listen to my momma, I don't need you in my life and I don't want you here. I get it momma was a crackwhore that bent her ass over for you. You maybe my daddy and all but that don't mean you can come up in here after 16 long years and try to run me." "Malcolm!" Mama tried. "Nah ma its cool, yall got down the way a crackwhore and pimp knew how. You bought crack and I guess you bought me too huh?" I wasn't done saying what I had to say because I felt this nigga hands choking me.

 **Huey**

Before I knew what I was doing I had this little motherfucker by the throat. he was almost as tall as me but nowhere near as strong. I heard ypungblood choking but it didn't faze me one bit, I was too pissed off to care. I knew my eyes was the color of fire right now cause so was his. "Look here, listen real close youngblood, I don't care if you don't want nor need me here, but im here now and ian going nowhere so you better get real use to it. get use to me, being in your business, on you about your grades and you smokiung and talking to your mother the way your lips was yepping. If you ever come out your neck sideways to me again I will beat you senseless boy." I could hear Jazmine screaming my name to stop before he blacked out. "You understand me?" He nodded his head because he couldn't speak at the moment.n I let him go, "Now do you have something to say to your mother?"

"Yeah I got something to say. Crack kills." Malcolm said as he ran off in the opposite direction. I saw Jazmine sitting at the table looking lost, and disappointed. "I can go after him and crack his skull." "No, huey, after that, I don't need no more violence in my house. Look its getting late and im tired." She said getting up and getting her check book. "Here's your money, im so sorry for disturbing your life, I wont intrude anymore." I stopped her.

"Jazmine, you think im gonna run back to my old life and pretend like I told have a wonderful bundle of joy?" I said with sarcasm on the last part. "Look Huey, I thank u for coming but I can handle this."

"Nah we gon handle this together. I don't know my son, its time for you to steo back a little and let me get to know him. you've had him his whole life."

"You can still walk away huey, I wouldn't blame you if you did.' "Nah jaz. im a better person, ian going out like that."

"I don't want this to get any uglier than it already has Huey."

"Its a little late for that. after the third or fourth time he called me dude. You and me though. we need to talk."

After our talk we said our goodbyes. Until next time Dubois.

* * *

I thought about my son and my heart exploded with excitement and anger. That boy was a handful forreal but I knew how to check his ass real good. im excited that im a father but also pissed off at Jazmine for keeping him from me like I wasn't worthy of being in his life.

But im gon show youngblood who he dealing with. And Jazmine, she gonna learn not to keep shit away from me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Huey**

I asked Jazmine to a lunch date on Saturday, but she has other ideas. Instead of us just going on a lunch date like I asked, I found myself walking behind her in her office, picking up and lifting boxes and taking them this place and the other like I fucking worked there. I was getting antsy. I was hungry. Every now and then she would notice I was still there as if I disappeared. She'd say, "I'll be ready in a few minutes Huey I promise." and every few minutes turned into a 30 minutes. I arrived at 12 by 2 pm I stopped believing her and let myself be put to work.

A little after 3 Jazmine found me in the break room sharing a sandwich with this cute black curl with long hair, could've been tracks but she was fine, Jazmine looked as if she was irritated and jealous because she stared the girl down. I smirked. The girl asked me why wasn't I married, but jasmine interrupted me. ""Um, Freeman, I thought u were moving boxes." she said in a tone that said don't fuck with me. I lift my famous eyebrow. I watched as she turned around, and watched her hips and big booty sway as she walked in her short skirt and chewed my sandwich in thought.

"I did move the boxes. I thought we were going to eat?" I leaned against the doorframe and watch her sprint around her office, shutting her computer off, looking for her purse and changing her shoes. She took her flats off and put on some red pumps that matched her skirt set. "We will, as soon as I find a manila folder that says TAXES on them." She said looking through her file cabinets and deask draws. "Huey could you look for it for me." She said distracted. I saw it at first glance when I walked into her office, I let her look a few seconds more, I gave it too her because she started to panic, I chuckled. "Thank you." She started to look around for something else, so I looked around her office at her photos, it was Malcolm when he was a toddler with a cap and gown on, im guessing graduation from kindergarten. I saw Jazmine, an older lady, I didn't recognize, and Malcolm with big grins on their face, Malcolm looking exactly like me when I was 10. I broke the silence, "What kind of place is this that you have to work all day on a Saturday?"

"Its a wellness center, for all types of women with any type of problem and I have a few male customers too."

"SO like a yoga class or something?" I asked dumbly.

"No, I mean like drug addition classes, counseling for abuse, rappe, etc."  
"Ah," I said sticking my hands in my pockets and looking around her office once more. Seeing more picture. "So the boss is at home sitting on his ass, while all the little people are here working their asses off?"

"Do it look like im at home sitting on my ass?" She asked me turning around with an angry look. She fold her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Chinese or Italian?" I asked trying my best to change the subject before she went off. "Italian." She said with attitude. "Good. cause that's what I was think. I was hoping you wouldn't say Chinese." "Okay, give me five minutes and ill be ready to go." She said running out her office, leaving me there. I waited. I looked at more pictures of Jazmine and Malcolm and still the old woman. In every picture I thought, "What is it with her and the bras?" I looked at more pictures of her playing ball with Malcolm, her in a cap and gown holding some sort of certifacte, with a much brighter smile on her face than the other pictures. "Okay, im ready to go Huey." She came back into the office. I suppose the expression on my face did look a little strange, "Huey?"

"You've been busy."

"Im guessing you have too. Can we go eat?"

"I know youre not getting test and ive been running around here working like a slave and starving my ass off."

"Yes, I am getting testy. I always do when im hungry, and I thank you for helping me out today. 'we getting ready for a guest speaker and I want everything to be perfect. Now, are you driving or am I?"

"im driving, ive seen you drive and it aint too pretty." She rolled her eyes, walked out her office while cutting off the llights leaving me where I stood in the dark, I stood there for several second then followed.

As I drove we had light conversation which was fine with me because I had some real questions for her when we got to the restaurant. I was thinking of them, as I answered how the weather was in Chicago, about the hotel I was in was it reasonably priced, who was the key note speaker, all that stuff, I drove carefully as I took glances at Jazmine when it was safe at stop signs or stop lights and it seemed like a million of em so I was glancing at her frequently, which I didn't mind.

She was nice to look at, no make up, natural hair, her skin was flawless and it glowed like gold, damn she was fine. Just beautiful. Her teeth were white, perfect alignment, so that she used her tongue a lot when she pronounced her words. I remembered her teeth were always beautiful, even when she was at her worst.

"Tell me what happened?" I said as soon as we sat down acroos from each other in our booth.

"With what? Malcolm?"

"With you. Bring me up to speed on what ive missed since we last saw each other.'

"You really didn't miss anything. Hell, you wouldn't even be here if my son wasn't showing his ass right now."

I let the my son comment ride. For now.

"So you were really never going to tell me we had a son?" I asked.

"No, what would've been the point anyways Huey?"

"Whats the point now?"

"I don't want him to end up fucking his life up. That's my point."

"That would've been the point 16 years ago Jazmine. Did he ever wanna know about me?" I sat back and watched her watch me. She answered. "He did, when he was around 8, he started asking questions that I couldn't answer. So I told him that his father wasn't around anymore. He had me and grandma, and that was enough."

I spied a waiter coming our way. "Or so you thought." I murmerd. She would've tore my head off but the waiter came up and took our orders instead. She ordered the 3 cluster of crablegs with a slice of cheese cake, I ordered the sane with a chocolate cake. When the waiter left, I asked her "Why don't you wear a bra?"

"what?"

"You don't wear a bra. Why not?" My eyes traveled from her face to her breast, and back again. She seemed unfazed by my question and looked down at her breast, I laughed as she cupped them and glanced up at me. "These things would make a bra made. Plus I like the fact that they still salute, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't know. Does it bother you that I don't wear a bra Huey?" She said in the most devilish sexiest tone.

"No not at all. I was just wondering." We considered each other for long seconds and then I made myself look away. "You surprise me."

"How so?'

"Just not what I expected, I guess."

"What did you expect? For me to still be killing myself, living in a hovel and expecting you to be my ticket to the good life?"

"The truth?"

"Please."

"I was expecting some like that, yeah. And then I was expecting to be able to say that your son wasn't mine."

"You could still do that." She sat back ti make room for her lunch and smiled sweetly ay the waiter and thanked him softly.

"Could I?"

"Its all about choices, Huey. You can do whatever you want to do. Its your world. im just a squirrel trying to get a nut.'

"You think youre hip Don't you? Squirel trying to get a nut. That's some stuff I haven't heard since childhood. I laughed at the phrase she used and nodded appreciatively. "Whats the nut?" I asked.

"A better life for my son." she said simply.

"What about your own life?"

"My son is my life Huey. Everything I did, I did it for Malcolm." She thought about what she said. "Except for getting clean, I did that for myself."

We ate our lunch and talked more about the past and about Malcolm. "Whats your life like Huey?"

* * *

 **I know its short but I wanted to get this out. hope you enjoy until next time. please review it uuuup[.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huey**

"My life is good. I work when I have to, I play when I want to, and do whatever else I want to do in the meantime." I answered.

"Not necessarily a lifestyle you leave instantly to be a father. What kind of work do you do? don't tell me you're still a drug dealer." She said with an angry look.

"No im a college professor in Chicago. You think your the only one that can change for the better?" I said. She laughed at me. It stung a bit.

"I don't see many college professors wearing Rolex's." she pointed towards my watch. "I wasn't childish with my money back then like them other lil niggas jasmine. I was smarter with it. Just won't smart enough not to get caught." I said.

"When did all this happen?" She asked. "I earned my GED while I was in the military, and then I went to college. A lot of things can happen in 16 years Jaz." I said.

"An army man huh?"

"Marines, 12 years. I figured I was joing, while you were giving birth." I said. "Which brings me back to my original question Jaz. What happened to you? Where did you go to give birth to my son?" I asked her.

"Wow, that's the first time you've referred to Malcolm as your son."

"How could I deny him, he looks just like me when I was sixteen, right to the gap in my front teeth, big ass afro. All you think I wouldn't notice? That's some humbling shit really. Now answer my question Jazmine."

 **Jazmine**

Huey scared the fuck out of me. I could admit that to myself as we set across from each other. That man is so fine, with his afro, to his wine colored eyes, those lips, those big ass hands that makes a girl wanna beg him to touch her. Good lord jasmine get yourself together right now. I was glad that he gave up his dope game life for to better his life, he seems like a great man. My son can look up to him and see all the mistakes that I don't want him to get his self into. Part of me was expecting to find Huey withering away in prison by now, with nothing, with no one. But im glad he is whole and handsome than ever. Even if he did scare the life out of me.

"I went to New Orleans."

"New Orleans?"

"That's what I said. That's where Malcolm grew up. Me, too."

"How the hell did you end up in New Orleans?"

"Ill save that story for another day."

"A mystery woman huh? I like that. So tell me about your business. Why does it mainly focus on women?"

"I have a few men in there. Its mostly women because its about rape victims, abusive husbands and boyfriends and abusive siblings. drug addicts, etc. I love helping people. I like helping them get better. Like I helped myself, I think of them as me. That explains your questions?"

"Do you want some dessert? cause I do." He signaled the waiter. "What does it cost to finance a place like that?"

"Most of our income come from the government. but we do operate on a sliding scale for our customers. Its a nonprofit. Strawberry Cheesecake please." I told the waiter. "Im going to have to run three extra laps in the morning."

"Wear a bra while you do it. Vanilla Cheesecake." The waiter took our dishes, snickered, and moved a long. I glared at Huey.

"That's not Funny Huey Freeman."

"You like saying my name don't you? You started the business all on your own." I ignored the first part but I knew I was blushing. "No me and a recovering addicted did."

"Who was in New Orleans?"

"I told you that's a story for another day."

"All right then. Wheres your man? im assuming you have one." No this nigga did not go there. "Wheres your woman? youre too good looking to not have one or twenty." I said smirking to the last part and his facial expression.

"You think im good looking?"

"Huey..." I said blushing red as a tomato.

"Damn youre not giving a inch, are you? The woman im currently seeing is back home. Now you."

"What does this have to do with Malcolm?" I eyed him suspiciously. I pulled my fork out of my cheesecake and took some of hueys, he seemed he didn't mind so I took another bite."Not a damn thing, this is just me being nosey. Eat your own dessert woman."

"Yours look so much better. I should've got the same thing."

"You meet a man in New Orleans?"

"Several of them actually." I smiled when his eyebrows shot up. Was that jealousy I see? I shook it away. "But they were all counselors and gatekeepers, that's all im gonna say about that. I have no man in my life, other than Malcolm." I looked down and ate my dessert.

"And hes not a man, which is why hes acting the way he do. You treat him as if he is one. instead of you treating him like the child that he is." Huey said with a scowl. DUmb ass scowol. Who is he to tell me how im treating my damn son. I would smack his handsome face. Ugh. he irks my nerves badly.

"Look, don't start your shit, Huey. Im having a good day, and I don't need you to ruin it. Ok?"

"Im just saying Jazmine, hes doing the shit he doing because you letting him do it. And he knows he can get away with it. You don't need to ground him."

"So what do you suggest I do?" I said smartly with a eyeroll.

"a broomstick." he joked.

"Fuck you Huey." I said while getting my purse.

"That's been accomplished, which is why we're here. Because you fucked me, got pregnant and neglected to tell me that I had a son." He said getting angry.

"I was the last person you wanted a baby with and you know it." Where the hell was my wallet? I need to get the hell away from this man before I did something irrational.

I looked up and found Huey staring at me. "What?" I said/ "Youre right." he said after seconds passed of us staring at each other. "You were the last person I wanted a baby with, as if saying if I ever wanted one. You was always spaced out and flaky looking. so no I didn't want a child with you. but we here now so aint no turning back." I got up from the table and threw my money on it and turned around trying to hold back tears, I inhaled and exhaled and turned to look at huey. "I wasn't to spaced out and flaky looking for you to fuck me so many times." I said with venom. "Youre right you weren't but that didn't stop you from fucking me either did it Jazmine?" "You found me a time or two."

"Because I knew I could." He said.

"Take me back to my car Huey." I said as a tear rolled down my face before he could notice. He was taking his damn time getting a twenty out his damn wallet which was psiing me the fuck off. "Huey, it doesn't take that damn liong to take a 20 out that damn wallter and stand your ass up."

"Don't rush me woman, ill take my damn time. Matter of fact don't be rushing me out of town either, ill leave when I get good and ready to leave." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes and waited, finally he stood up. "And if you were wearing a bra. you wouyld catch that before it hits the floor." He said as he puts my money in my shirt hitting my nipple a bit. I stifled a moan. This arrogant cocky ass nigga is gonna get hit before this day is over with.

"Is that how you teach your students to talk. Do be rushing?" I said. "I don't teach English, smart ass.:" and he walked away, I followed behind.

I got in the car and we were silent he in his thoughts and me in mine. I was so ready for him to go but something inside of me wanted him to stay. I don't know what the hell is going on with me and my female parts but he has to go before I jump on his ass. ugh pull it together girl. hes just another man, who happens to be the father of your child.

Huey pulled up at my business, "Im sorry I contacted you HUey."

"Me too. And im sorry I got you pregnant." That hurt me to my soul. I got out the car turned around and said, "Im not sorry you got me pregnant. Because of you I got the best thing that has ever happened to me. Malcolm, helped me get clean. That's my son. And he'll be just fine with or without you HUey freeman, HAve a nice trip back to Chicago. i'll mail you your check." With that being said I closed his door and I walked away from that man with tears rolling down my face.

I got home and Malcolm was no where to ne found, so I just went to my room changed into my confy pajamas and watched some television. I gave up on cooking anything for dinner when it was only me there. IF this was going to be a repaeat of the other night, I didn't care. He still hasn't came in the house after eleven, so I said to hell with it and got my ass up and went into my room and laid down. it didn't take a rocketscientist to know how my son felt about me but he wasn't gonna keep disrespecting me. If he came in tonight hungry and high off his ass I didn't care he can find a way to eat. I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep dreaming of a better way to deal with my son and trying to forget the face of the man that he looks like. Huey freeman has a hold on me and I don't know why.

 **Malcolm**

I thought the weed was getting to my head, cause I coulve sworn that dude was standing there watching me. he came to arsenios car and was standing on the passenger side where I was, arsenio on the drivers side and Marcus in the back rolling another fat ass blunt, When dude walked up, we all froze. What the fuck?

Arsenio was reaching for his gun but dude stopped him with his words. "I wouldn't do that if I were you son." Arsenio looked at him like he was crazy but sat back and chilled.

"Man, who the fuck is you?" Arsenio asked. He tapped me on the arm and tipped his head. "Mal, you know this fool?"

"Nah." I said and pulled from my blunt, "Ion know shit about this dude. But he aint one time though."

""If you don't know the motherfucker, how you know he aint one time?"

"Trust me on this nigga." I looked up at dude, "YOu want some of this old man?" I said lifting the blunt up to him, "I was about to ask you the same thing Mal. Do yu want some of this boy?" he said. I just laughed. "What in the hell do you want dude? why you keep following me around? aint that against the law or something?"

"uh, excuse me do anybody got a lighter? Im bout to light this shit up." Marcus butt in. "If you do its just gon fall apart in your hand, you aint twist the tip hard enough." Dude told him.

Arsenio started laughing and covering his mouth like he was about to cough. "Yo mal this the dude you was talking about? the one from Chicago?"

"Yeah. That's this cat." I said. "Running a nigga downa nd shit. What you say you wanted?" I asked dude.

"a little of this, a little of that. im heading back home. thought maybe you wanted to talk before I left." marcus fired up the blunt, he handed it to me but I shook my head at him, ian feel right smoking infront of dude. "Talk to you for what?" I said. "a little of this a little of that." he said grinning downa t me. He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head and laughed. that's hit pissed me off. "Whats so damn funny?"

"You are young blood. YOu think you got shit figured out don't you?"

"I can tell you aint got anything figured out, if you did you would vanish and never come back. You aint my daddy and I don't need you."

"Check this out youngblood. You may not want me here, but you need me here, and im gonna come back if I so choose to come the fuck back. and when I do are you ready for what I bring with me.?"

"Man I don't care if you ever come back and if you did come back next weekend im not gonna have time for your ass no way I got a basketball game and I don't need you all up in my shit."

"When is it?"

"Saturday why?"

"WHat time?"

"At 7, why?"

"where is it at?"

"The school why? you aint coming no way."

"Maybe, maybe not. You any good?0"

"I might be why?"

"Yo mal, whats up with this dude and the 50 questions man? This yo daddy or something?" Arsenio asked.

"Yeah, this my daddy." I said.

he cracked up. I just shook my head. "YOu from Chicago right man" arsenio asked. I looked at him like he was crazy, the fuck he starting a conversation with this nigga for? "Yeah, I am."

"You know anybody with the last name, Mccpherson from over that way?"

"yeah a nigga named zues.

Yo that was cousin befor the nigga got shot. that nigga was like a god."

"Yeah youngblood he was good people." Dude said. He opened my door "Get out."

"What?" I asked dumb-founded,

"I said get out or do you need me to help you out?"

I got out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Huey**

"A Son?" It was more of a shriek than a question. I just kept packing my clothes, I knew where this was going. I was seeing this girl named Anna, she was about jazmines height, but darker complexion and a afro adorned her head, she would sometimes straighten it, didn't really like the straight look on any black woman not even jasmine when she attempted it. Anna had natural green/hazel eyes, long legs nice hips lips thighs and just a nice all around body with the perfect ass. She was gorgeous, but not wife material, she didn't cook, clean, she didn't want any children which I was fine with because I didn't want any kids with her. She was too high maintence for me but she had great sex. She's met my brother and aunt cookie a once but that's it, they really didn't like her, auntie said she was too uppity, I had to smile, she was. She stood there staring at me, watching me pack, she was completely naked, we just finished doing what we did best. I walked up to her and palmed her booty. "A son." I said in a nonchalant voice. "And youre just now telling me?" Anna said.

"I just found out myself last weekend. his name is Malcolm, hes sixteen years old, plays ball, and its amazes me how much he looks like me." I said smirking at her facial expression. I palmed her butt for a second longer then walked away to finish packing. I would love to go another round with her but I had important things to do. "What kind of woman doesn't tell a man that he has a child until sixteen years later? I don't get that at all." She said crossing her arms. "And who is this woman anyway?" she asked.

"Just a girl I use to be best friends with. We drifted apart." I said really not wanting to talk about my past, Anna doesn't know anything other than I was in the marines. that's all shes going to know. "You still haven't told me what kind of woman she is Huey! Should I be packing a bag, too?"

"Are you jealous?" I was packing a few of boxers when it occurred to me that she didn't answer my question. I meant it as a joke but her facial expression said otherwise. Should she be Jealous? Hell no. She fine, smart when she wanna be and the sex is great. There's no need to be jealous. "Should I be Huey?" She asked me

"Im going to spend time with my son, get to know him, this isn't about another woman. Shes just the mother of my child okay? nothing more and nothing less. Me and my son are feeling each other out and you my dear will be a distraction." I kissed her on top of her forehead and proceeded to finish packing. "When will you be back?" she asked. "Sunday night." or maybe Monday, Malcolm mentioned he wanted to hang out with me sunday, well I mentioned it but he didn't protest against it.

"You sure you don't need a little something something to tie you down for your trip? " she asked me bending over so I could see that beautiful backside of hers. I thought about it and looked at my watch. "I have a plane to catch but when I get back you can put it on me however and wherever you shall please." I said.

She huffed, and just waved me off. I laughed. Anna was a great woman, and the thought of me cheating on her never crossed my mind, im not that type of man, im much smarter than that. ill just break up with a woman before I ever cheat. In my 36 years of life ive learned to never disrespect a woman and I will not start now. I listened to nothing but silence on the way to the airport, anna was being a baby because I didn't invite her with me and I honestly didn't care. my thoughts were already outside of Chicago, wondering about what my son would do or say to me when he sees me again. I was actually looking forward to another verbal sparring.

Last sunday he'd lit into me for embarrassing him infront of his friends by making him get out the car. not ten minutes into the car he started talking his bullshit to me, I let him rant and rave all he wanted to. I knew he couldn't do shit, I much stronger than young blood, I could take him down easily. He was so pissed with his mom, I would've been too if my mother just flopped a nigga in front of me and said son this is your father. I would've said the same things he said. then I said something that still humbles me everytime I think about it. and ive thought about it over the last week.

"Can I talk now?" I asked Malcolm. he was still huffing and puffing looking like riley when hes pissed off. I was past due of a visit to him and my granddad. That old man still kicking. I missed the past 2 sunday dinners with him, hes gonna get the shock of his life when I tell him about Malcolm. He was gonna set eyes on my son, Malcolm just didn't know that yet.

"You can talk, but that doesn't mean I gotta listen to you." Malcolm said. He looked out the car window into the street and I kept my eyes on him. He knew I was staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable. After awhile he met my eyes defiantly.

"What?"

"I didn't know about you."

"I got that."

"If I would've known I would've been in your life Malcolm."

"So its all my old lady fault?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"No its not all her fault. It was a crazy time for us back then, she was-"

"She was cracked out, you aint gotta sugar coat the shit for me." He yelled.

"You aint gotta cuss at me either Malcolm." I said. "I know you upset, hell im mad as ever, but as men we need to figure out a way to handle the situation." I doubt that he was aware that he had tears in his eyes. I stopped myself from embracing him and letting him cry on my shoulder. that wasn't what he needed right then. He wanted me to though. I could feel it coming off of him. I told myself that oneday soon I would give him what he wanted. When he was ready to accept it.

"You mad cause you got a son by a crackhead?" He said very lowly. and giving me a nervous look. I had my first peep into what part of his problem was.

"I never liked that word. Im angry because I didn't know about you until now, im angry because I didn't get to see your first walk or hear your first words, im angry at your mother because she could've told me before now. im angry because I wasn't in your life til now. Im angry because of a lot of shit that I should've been the one here for you." I said to him getting worked up but calmed down a bit.

"My momma handle her business." He said.

"So shes more than just a crackhead?" I studied his face, he turned red and shuffled around. "One day ima take you to see some real crackheads, and then you can see for yourself what a dope life is can see the dirt the grime and I bet youll come home and kiss your momma feet." He heard what he wanted to hear.

"Man, you aint taking me no where, and you know it."

"Oh but I am young blood. That is if you want to go. I don't want to force myself on you Malcolm."

"Mal."

"What?"

"My friends call me Mal."

"So we friends now?"

"Nah I don't know you like that dude."

"You wanna get to know me like that?"

"I wanna know why you wanna get to know me. is what I wanna know."

:Well, its not because of your winning personality that's for sure. ill be back next week, and ill anser your questions.:

"You gotta think about it?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"You and I both have a lot of shit to think about." I handed him a folded piece of paper with my numbers on it. He made no move to take the paper, I wouldn't tajke it back. Couldn't. "Take the paper mal." He took it, but he hasn't used it during the week I was gone.

The plane was circling around woodcrest Maryland when my phone rang. "hello?" I said into the phone. I could hear a woman voices yelling... Jazmine. Which means this had to be Malcolm. "Malcolm?"

"Im playing ball tonight. you coming?"

"My plane Is about to land right now. whats up with the trash?" I said, he groans. "I told her I would take it out in a minute. But she thinksa minute is ten seconds."

"Well consider yourself lucky, my mother thought it was five, now take out the trash." he groans, "Why you talking so low?"

"Because my plane about to land and im not suppose to be on the phone. why you mumbling?"

"Because im grounded and not suppose to be on it at all, I risked it to call you, don't you feel special?"

"We're going to have to do something about that mouth of yours." I told him.

"Whatever, you coming to the house?"

"You want me to?"

"You do what you want to do. ill be here til about six, then I gotta go to the school for practice before the game." I wondered for a minute if he thought he was being slick, then I remembered he was only sixteen, so probably so. "I gotta do somethings before I get around there, so itll be about six when im done."

"MALCOLM PERCIVAL FREEMAN." I heard Jazmine scream. Another groan from him.

"Cool, ill see you when I see you."

"Whatever youngblood, go take out the trash." He hung up on me. I came out the bathroom to my seat. The flight attendant came and checked on me. "Sorry, I had to take an important phone call." I said. "Oh? your girlfriend or wife?"

"My son." I said with a wide grin, I said it with so much confidence and I was proud to say it.

The game started a little bit before I got there, as I could see the place was pack and Jazmine hadn't got there yet. so I picked a empty spot on the top of the bleachers, after awhile I saw her shuffle in, she was looking for a spot but just stood until half time, I saw her walk out to the concession stand and I tapped her on the shoulder. "Huey?" She said with a surprised look. "Hey Dubois." "What are you foing here Freeman?" "My son wanted me to come. Problem?"

"Um, no I guess not. just surprised he invited you." I got her a drink and we went baack to sit where I was sitting.

Jazmine hooped and hollered through out the whole game and inbetween all of that she told me a little more about her past, and her work. Then she shut me down basically telling me to mind my damn business.

"Do you like it? teaching?" She asked.

"I love it."

"I love my son."

"Is that a warning?"

"Should it be?"

"If it is, it shouldn't be. Can I ask you something Jazmine?"

"You will anyway, but im not promising you an answer."

"All right. Why did you take that first hit of crack?" I saw her face shut down and close for business.

"Ill save that story for another time."

"What if I don't ask again?"

"You will, because youre trying to fit me into a category that you think I should be in, but you cant because I don't fit anymore. I reshaped myself so that I wouldn't fit into any category that's going in your mind. im not a crackhead anymore, I take care of me and my son, what? I cant just be a woman with her shit together? im not the same little jasmine you use to know huey. But if I wanted to tell you I would've told you by now. YOu better be lucky you've caught me in good spirits."

"Im sorry Jaz, I didn't mean to upset you or offend-" She stopped me with a hand on my thigh, if she felt me tense up she didn't show it.

"Huey, people stopped making me upset and offending me along time ago. nothing you say will ever make me upset. im way past that stage." With that the game ended malcolms team won, "I should go wait for Malcolm in the car." She walked away from me.

 **Jazmine**

I got the hell away from huey so fast. He scares me so bad, with all his questions, and hes so curious about everything, god why did I get in contact with him. I was always so skittish around Huey, even back in elementary school. I was telling Huey the truth when I told him he didn't have the power to hurt me anymore, no one does. the only one that holds that power now is my son. I took my power back when I got myself together. Im not miss silly little naïve jazmine dubois anymore.

I went to my car and waited on Malcolm, that boy was taking forever to come out as always. I heard my car door open and it startled me, it was Huey. I waited til he got into the car and shut the door, then I screamed so loud the whole parking lot heard me. "What the hell Jazmine?!"

"Im tired of you sneaking up on me." I said. He laughed at me. bastard I smacked his arm. "Get out of my car Huey Freeman."

"No, im waiting on my son, I wanna take him out to eat."

"That's fine but you couldn't wait in your own car."

"Nah, I wanted to come talk for a bit, I seen the way malcolms coach was staring at your ass as you walked away."

"mhm, are you jealous?"

"Nah, just curious if he hit that before?" he had the nerve, I looked at him and I knew my face was red. "No he did not get in this at all,. ive only had sex with 2 men my whole life Huey."

"So im one and the other one when you got older?"

"Yes Huey."

"You like saying my name don't you Jazmine?" He is such a cocky ass bastard. I should smack his face but hes bigger than me so ill just sit.

"Where is that boy?"

"Here he comes." Huey said pointing towards Malcolm with his gym bag slung across him and a fresh outfit on his body, that boy had the nerve to have me waiting so he could take a shower. The nerve of men.

"When he gets in don't start your nagging JAz." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Boy what the hell have you been doing? I am not your chueffer. better hury up next time."

"Jazmine, what I tell you?"

"I don't think your name is Thomas Dubois, don't you have some to do Freeman?"

"Oh its like that?"

"Its like that."

"You want to go with us Jazmne?"

"Wait who is us? and where are we going?" Malcolm asked pushing his head between me and huey looking at us suspiciously.

I opened my mouth to speak,but Huey beat me to it.

"Us is me and you, youngblood. Im hungry. Lets go get something to eat." Huey said.

"I aint all that hungry." Malcolm told him.

"Get out anyway." Huey said sternly. Huey got out and looked at Malcolm. and shut the door.

"Well you getting out?"

"If I don't he might come around here and choke a brotha out. that dude is something did he say we was going anyway?"

"I don't know, but you better eat something because im not cooking tonight" I told him.

 **Malcolm**

I thought dude was gonna take me to burger king or something, but he asked me where a nice restaurant is, I showed him the way, Ninos. it was a Italian restaurant that I loved. it was almost 10 so the place wasn't crowded, the resturaunt was really nice, white tablecloths, candles, slow music. we walked in asked for a booth for 2. Our waiter was bad. not ugly but fine I spit some game to her she just smiled and switched towards out table, she had a nice ass, I looked at Dude and he was watching me the whole time with a smirk.

"You think you smooth?" he asked

"Some like that."

"You know she too old for you youngblood." he said I chuckled.

"Didn't hurt to try."

We sat down, looked over our menus, I got the philly house special, with shrimp, and a soda, dude got the same since he hasn't been to this place before. he aint been to woodcrest in a while. I wanted a beer but the dude shot me down. "You need to chill on that by the way." he said, "And you need to stop trying to tell me what to do."i said smartly.

"How long have you been smoking weed?"

"How long did you smoke weed?"

"I smoked it maybe a few times in my life. I always like to be in control of my faculties and weed skews your perception of reality." he told me. "You didn't smoke it? you just sold it."

"Nope, never sold weed." he said. "Just crack and to my momma." He didn thave a chance to say anything back to me because the waiter walked in with out food and I dug in. we ate in silence for a bit then dude sat back and stared at me.

"is that why you acting so ignorant? because your mother was addicted to crack and I was the one that sold it to her? do you think either she or I are proud of it?" he asked me. "I aint acting ignorant."

"Yes, you are. I think she lets you get away with it though, because she feels bad about losing your respect."

"I do respect my momma."

"Oh. you respect her by not listening to her, calling her names, and being outrageous. not getting good grades in school? that's a lot of respect you giving her youngblood.' I sat back and just stared at him for a minute. he was right but I wasn't gonna let him know that. so "you don't nothing about it, so don't come at me with that daddy knows best shit. you aint gotta look at your momma and see that she was turning tricks just to get a hit. that shit aint cool." I said getting angry, I could feel the tears in my eyes. I held it together. "You think that's how jazmine was?" he stared me down, I was shifting under his stare. I guess that's how Briana Segura felt when I looked at her, she would always shift around whenever I looked at her, her boobs and ass were too damn big not to look at.

"Jazmine never prowled around tricking for a hit, as bad as it may sound, she only came to me for her hit."

"So she turned tricks for you."

"it wasn't quite like that, I don't think. its complicated, but it wasn't as simple as that. don't tell her I said this because I will deny it til the day I die. but I think she had a crush on me and I took advantage of that."

We both got quiet, and finished our meals. "Um, why did my momma start smoking crack?" I asked dude.

"I don't know lets go ask her." he paid the bill and we headed to my house. we got there my momma was up in the kitchen cooking a whole four course meal. like she always does w3hen im out. she never sleeps. when we got in the kitchen she says. "Please don't tell me you took my son to a burger shack huey."

"I took my son, our son, to a sit down dinner Jaz." We watched her put away the finished food and look up at us. "we could've brought you something so you woulodnt be up cooking."

"Its fine, Malcolm knows I stay up cooking when hes out all night, he'll have this gone by tomorrow night anyways. You want something to drink.?"

"Thanks anyways, but um, I think Malcolm has something he wants to ask you jaz." huey said pushing me forward. she looked at us suspiciously. "if its about staying over at that fool hoods place the answer is still no. although I don't know why you bother to ask when your out all night with him-"

"Momma, why did you start using crack?" I jumped right in before she started nagging again. she paused and looked at me with a facial expression me nor huey recognized. then her head fell to her chest. "Huey I told you-"

"He asked me and I didn't know the answer to that. I guess we were both wondering why." Huey said to her. I didn't think she would answer me, she started cleaning up and after ten minutes passed she started speaking. "Well, you remember in 6th grade you were leaning about slavery and I filled in most of the gaps the dumb ass textbooks didn't, well in those days I would've been the sex slave, I would have masters children and when they would've came of age they would be field slaves or house slaves depending on their skin color, my mother would've been the master, she was white and pretty, and always on point. she never had emotions." she started tearing up and crying, I looked over to huey and he was just staring at her so he wasn't any help. Damn.

She continues, "Anyways, she always ganged up on me, everytime we go visit her side of the family, they called me names, freak, monster, they pulled my hair, made me cry evrytime, I thought I was a freak, I was ashamed to be mixed, at school the kids would tease me, push me around, they would say I was ugly and why did my mom sleep with a nigger, always teasing, always. one day when I was home me and momma were arguing about my father and his death and who would get his money, and she called me all sorts of names and said that tom wasn't my father, it broke me."

"I thought I was the ugliest person in the world, and I probably was with all the crying I use to do. now on this one particular day, we kept arguing and I pulled a knife out on her and she threw a heavy bar at me, and we fought, I whooped her ass, I ran out of the house, I bumped into a man that said he could make my troubles go away and that's when I got lost. but after that I got pregnant with you and grandma helped me get my shit together, does that answer your questions? That's your final installment into my life huey."

She walked out of the kitchen and left us standing there speechless. she said something about locking up the house and for us to have a good night. then she disappeared. Huey and I stood there staring at each other for the longest.

 **Hi you guys, sorry for the long wait. Shout out to all that reviewed, I promise I will try to get the story updates going more often.**

 **peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Malcolm**

I was suppose to be hanging out my nigga arsenio on sunday, a repeat of last weekend activities, but dude had said something about swinging by to pick me up so we could do something before he left. I called arsenio up told him I couldn't jig with him today and I beat my ol lady with her nagging by doing all my chores or whatever. I aint want no beef when dude came to get me. Dude said around noon so I hopped out bed round 9 something got my clothes out, not my regular jeans and shirt, I wanted to look fresh like dude was. so I picked out some khakis and a polo shirt with some loafers, yeah, nigga look fresh. I picked out my afro, its big as shit. I put on a little bit of my favorite cologne, cool water, before I went to see what my ol lady was up to.

She was in the living room cleaning up, dusting and I heard her radio blasting some song about wine for me by r. Kelly. she was winding and dipping while dusting our pictures and table off. I laughed so hard, im surprised she didn't hear me with those hawk ears of hers. r. Kelly went off and I waited to hear the next track, her favorite song came on, back that ass up, I knew she was gonna start wilding out now. I noticed dudes car in the yard so I crept to the door as momma started her dancing, I opened the door, I put my finger up to shush dude before he said anything, "You ever seen mama twerk?" I said to dude, his eyebrow raised up and a small smirk came on his lips. I walked ahead of him into the living room, we watched mama shake her butt and work up a sweat, she bent over and touched the floor, I guess she saw our feet because she shot up so fast and ran to the radio to turn the music off. her face was red as hell.

"Huey, I didn't know you were coming over." She said looking up at dude. then giving me a death glare. I started laughing hard. "I thought youngblood would've told you. we're hanging out today before I leave. Is that alright with you mother dearest?" dude said with some sarcasm, I looked at mama with pleading eyes. "You're funny." She said, she reached out to me and tugged on my waistband. "Go put a black belt on since you have on black loafers, iim so glad you are wearing them instead of those funky old sneakers."

I stood there while she adjusted my close and picking imaginary lent off me and touching my hair, only a mother knows how. she just like to fuss over me. "I don't need a belt ma, my pants aint hanging off me" I said smiling, I knew she was gonna start in on me. "It doesn't matter boy, if you have belt loops you put a belt on." she said smiling up at me. "Mama please don't start fussing over me." I said. Dude laughed a bit. "One of these days ima smack you for saying that to me. Go on now." she said.

"You probably need to grow a couple more inches to reach me." I held my hand over her head. She was so short compared to me and Dude. but I took off running before she did what she said and smack me forreal. no matter how short she is, she's strong and fast as hell. Her height aint never been a disadvantage for momma. I didn't know why, but I was feeling pretty good.

 **Huey**

I watched Malcolm run up the stairs and disappear, then I took my eyes back to Jazmine.

"Woman, do you even own a bra?" She rolled her eyes at me and went back to her cleaning, giving me her backside. MMM, what a beautiful backside it was.

"What is it about my breast that offends you so much Freeman?"

"Hey, I have no problem with your breast." I walked through her living room towards her observing the living space, and what I've seen is pretty decent. I recognized good taste when I see it. I watched her dust a shelf off and her booty was twitching as she did that. I didn't have a problem with a phat ass either. "But are your nipples ever not hard?"

"Huey..."

"Forget I said that. How do you feel about me taking Malcolm to Chicago?"

"Today?" she whirled around to look up at me, shocked.

"I was thinking more on next weekend. I spoke to my granddad this morning and he wants to meet his great grandson as soon as possible."

"Mr. Freeman wants to meet my son?"

"Apparently. hes planning a small family get together. says I cant come to his house unless I have Malcolm with me or I would get beaten with his belt. would that be alright with you, Jaz?"

"A family reunion? in Chicago?" she looked at me shocked and talked slowly. I thought I knew what she was thinking about.

"Jaz, you know ill take care of him. He'' stay with me at my house and he-"

"Its not that Huey." She said. She waved a hand and stepped around me. She was wiping the palms of her hands on the back of her shorts as she walked out of the living room. _What the hell just happened?_ I thought. I heard a door close, I waited a few seconds and went to see where the door closed at. I ran into Malcolm. "Give me a minute," I told him, shooting him a don't ask me look.

I found the door just off the hallway in a small alcove and knocked softly. No response came, so I opened the door and stuck my head in. It was a guest bathroom, with just a sink and a toilet, decorated in pink, jazmines favorite color. I found jasmine in there sitting on the toilet top crying softly. "Just so you know, crying women make me nervous as hell, so would you mind stopping anytime soon?" She kept right on with the crying, I came into the bathroom fully and placed my hands on her shoulders softly. "Whats wrong Jazmine?" I asked.

"You want to take my son to Chicago." she wiped her tears and stared up at me with those big green beautiful eyes. A soft smile covered her face before she wiped at more tears. "I guess its crazy to be crying and caring on. I didn't really thinkmuch of you still having a family and the outcome of them wanting to meet my baby. that changes everything."

"How so?"

She placed her hands on my arms and squeezed, I looked at the over sized mirro hanging over the toilet and sized up the scene. she stood up and hugged me and I let her wrap around me. I knew I was in trouble but I didn't push her away. if I would've stepped closer our privates would be touching. I dropped my eyes and saw her ass over her shoulder, damn my nigga senses. "He'll have uncles,and aunts cousins, all that." she said softly.

"He has all that now doesn't he?" I asked putting my eyes on her face where they belonged. "No, not really, we send sarah post cards and letters but we haven't seen her since malcolms pre-k graduation. she sends him money every now and then but this is totally different."

"This would be great for him and me."

"I know." we stared at eachother for a bit.

"Tell me whats on your mind Jaz." I said.

"I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him to get his hopes up and then you decide you don't want to be in his life anymore. that will make matters worse and I cant go through that again Huey. I know my son and he will be hurt if you disappear again Huey." she said with tears coming down her face. I looked at her eyes. "I didn't disappear the first time Jazmine, you didn't tell me about him. its a difference. And I will never ever turn my back on our son, if I would've known about him I would've manned up and took care of him with you. Im here now and forever. Im not going nowhere Jazmine." I said getting a little upset myself. "Do I need to pinky swear to you or some silly shit like that?" I asked her trying to lightening up her mood. "Pinky swear are not silly." she said giggling and hitting my arm.

She looked up at me and said "Thank you." "For what Jaz?" "For everything Huey, he really needs this and don't let him try to talk his way out of it." she told me.

"Oh, I wont let him get away that easy. and no need to thank me. hes my responsibility too."

"And when he comes back he better be in one piece or I will slaughter you and your whole family, got that?" jasmine says, she knows she cant threaten me, shes too cute. "I understand. But you better understand you cant threaten me looking all adorable with your short ass. what you gonna do midget?" She swung and ducked away from her and she giggled. We heard a groan outside of the door. "I should go" I said. "Yeah, you should." she said.

"Im gonna introduce him to skeeter too." I told her, she searched her mind trying to remember who he was then she laughed. "I remember that fool, he was something else. tell him I said hi." she said. "He'll have stories to tell when he returns, I guarantee you that. Come here and give me a hug. It looks like you need one." **_Now why in the hell did I just say that?_** I thought. I slid my arms around her tiny waist and gave her a nice hug, we were so close, she hugged me back and I felt her hands rub my back gently, I shuddered a bit at her touch. we stayed like that for a minute. "Your breast are touching my stomach." I said. she giggled. she started to pull away and I let her then she stopped and looked up at me she was getting ready to say something but I stopped her with a kiss. it was to cheer her up, yeah, that's it. I don't know why I was so fascinated with her breast, maybe because when we fucked we really weren't into the four play, I got my kicks and she got her hit and that was it. but now, those things got distracted. I didn't know what they looked like and I wanted to find out. My curiosity was more to do with wanting to know her as a woman and not the little small naïve jasmine we once knew.

the kiss was wild and hot and we loved every second of it. Malcolm's ill- mannered timing cut us short when I was about to reach for one of her breast to play with. we pulled back and heard. "Im HUNNNNNGGGRRRRYYYY." he called out in a annoying little child's tone. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples and put my thoughts back into place.

"That was good." I said to jaz. She shot me a look and bit the bottom of her lips. She shook her head at me. her nipples were straining against her shirt and I looked down and saw my strain. "That was bad Huey."

"excuse me?" I said my ego hurt.

"Don't play with me Huey, you know what I mean. You better go." That' sounded like a good idea before I did more exploring to that beautiful body. I stepped into the hallway cuffed my son around the neck and damn near drug him out the house. a couple hours later we was coming out the movies and I was wiping my hands free of popcorn. "Im driving down Thursday and driving back to Chicago on Friday morning so you need to be ready to roll, probably around 9 930.." I said, I studied his face carefully. we got inside the car and looked at each other. damn this boy looks exactly like me when I was this age.

"You taking me to Chicago with you?"

"Yeah." I started my car up and pulled off, he was still looking at me. "You got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Why? whats in Chicago?"

"Your granddad for one. Your aunts and uncles and cousins for another. and granddad told me not to darken his door step with my ugly ass with you beside me. he wants to know everything about you. I told him the bit you told mebut you gotta tell him the rest. I have a nephew around your age. I think you might like him. He's just life Jazmine."

"He wants to meet me?, dude what did you tell him?"

I pretended to think about his question, should I tell him the part that I rushed to granddads house and told him about my son or how I broke down in so many years in tears and told him how he played ball and liked the color royal purple or how he looks exactly me gap in his teeth and all?

"I told him that you were my child and that I was very proud to say so, even if you do insist on calling me dude." I said. "I told him that you looked exactly like me fown to the shor size and up to the gap and that big ass afro. I told him you smoked and drink although that shit is beneath you. " I drove on as he glared at me.

"Whats his name?"

"Robert Jebidiah Freeman, but you will call him granddad or get his belt to your ass." I said. "And my name is Huey, not Hue, dude, big hue, afro nigga, or nigga in any sort of the word, ninja, negro, none of that. Just Huey."

"Okay Just Huey. You want me to call you daddy now?" he was being sarcastic ol knucklehead boy. "No, you can call me whatever you like. just don't insult me. Now where would you like to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind a steak and shrimp."

"Lead the way."

We got the resturaunt sat and ate and talked a bit about my past and how he got turned on to smoking weed and drinking and how he met arsenio crazy ass. "My momma says you have a bad temper like me."

"Nah, I changed it a bit still working on it. The old me is dead." I used one of Jazmines lines. I looked at my son and his eyes changed from wine to the color of fire and I knew mine were doing the same. he pointed his menu at me and said

"No he aint."

* * *

I took Malcolm home, and I got myself ready for my flight,made sure I had everything with me. on our way home we talked about everything I could get out of him, which wasn't much but in due time iw ill know everything about my son and hes gonna love me in the end, best believe that. he said he would work on his smoking and start getting better grades in school. and respecting Jazmine. I asked him to stop smoking and all I got was a head nod out of him. on my plane ride home I settled down and let my mind wonder back to that kiss me and Jazmine shared. Those lips.

 **Another chapter for you guys, since I took so long to write. Thank you all who reviewed and I hope yall stay tuned into my story. I wont give up on this one. Peace and love - Marilyn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jazmine**

Huey came to the house Thursday like he said he would. He busting into my house like he owns the damn place. That man gets on my last nerves. Malcolm took him up the stairs to his room and they haven't came down since. I fell asleep after one something and huey had to wake me up to tell me that they were ready to go on the road. He was taking Malcolm back to his hotel so they could be ready to go by their set time. I looked at huey sitting on my bed, leaning over me, and I shook myself because I wake up muddle headed and talking all crazy. I must have said something because huey shook his head at me and walked out of my room with a smirk. Now that the time has come for my son go off with Huey i was have mixed emotions about this whole trip. I know it was only for the weekend but still im gonna miss my baby.

"what do you think im suppose to do all weekend with him Huey?" I asked while Malcolm was getting some photos to take with him.

"I don't know Jazmine. Go out and party, get your nails done, get fitted for a bra or something. go shopping. you women like to go shopping don't you. Or you can see your man. You got a boyfriend?" he said with sarcasm, I almost popped his ass.

"You got a girlfriend?" I shot back with attitude. "A woman I been seeing for about six months." he admitted. "Good so take her to go get fitted for a bra. let me see which ones youre taking Malcolm." he came over to me and handed me the pictures I looked through them and saw one of my recent pictures, "Why are you taking this one of me?" I asked. "So everybody can see how fine my momma is." he said with a wink, I giggled and handed the pictures back to Malcolm. that boy is something else I tell you that.

"Come and give momma a hug Malcolm." I went up on my tiptoes to hug him. he was so tall. "Now listen to huey and do what he says and-"

"Come on woman, let us up out this door." Huey says with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at him. "You love me Malcolm?" I asked. "Yeah, ma. come on..." he said turning red from embarrassment.

"I love you too baby." I said to him, giving him a kiss.

I stood at the door watching them drive away, I watched them until I couldn't see the car anymore... I took Hueys advice and went out and treated myself to some shopping and got my nails hair and feet done. I also got a new bikini. I was currently at work in my office eating lunchwhen my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jaz, its Huey. And before you start nagging, Malcolm is fine."

"okaaay, then hows everything going over there? hes not being mistreated is he?"

"Hell, Cindy hasn't stopped taking photos of him since he walked into the door. kissing all on him like a baby, I felt kind of neglected." he said, I giggled. "Cindy?" I asked.

"Yes, cindy. riley and her got married, got a 16 year old son together. looks just like Malcolm too."

"Okay, that's great, tell her I said congratulations. I miss her." I said. "Wheres Malcolm? can I talk to him?"

"He left with Riley and Coby a few hours ago to go get some ice. it shouldn't take 2 hours to get ice. im bout to send out a search party."

"What?! why don't you know where my damn son is Huey?"

He laughed at me. "Chill out woman, he's fine. He's with Riley and Coby like I said."

"Does he have a lot of cousins?" I asked.

"He has enough. What are you doing at this moment?"

"Im in my office on break. why?"

"They has been a change of plans. I need to run something by you."

"No you cant keep my son Huey. andi will press charges against you if you try me."

He bust out laughing at me again. I heard a mans voice and my ears perked up. "Is that her boy?" the man asked. Huey was still laughing. "What is so dagon funny? have you asked her yet?" the man asked. "Im getting to it old man." huey said.

"Give me the phone Huey, you taking your damn time on my phone running up my bill with this long distance call." I heard a little scuffle over the phone huey was mumbling under his breathe/

"Huey?" I said into the phone. what the hell was going on I said to myself.

"Hello. is this Jazmine?" a man asked me.

I was caught off guard. "Um, yes. may I ask who this is.?"

"Its granddad girl. you don't remember me?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Freeman."

"Cutie pie, that boy of yours is a knock out, so sweet and polite like you were back in the day. im so happy you let him come visit his old man." mr. freeman said.

"Are we talking about the same Malcolm?"

his laugh boomed through the phone and made me smile. "Now, get down to business. wear something causual, we aint fancy when we trying to eat, and bring some over night close, youll be staying with us. and oh bring your aye game cause we gonna play some cards okay cutie pie?"

"okay." I said, I was so confused on what just happened. "Allright now cutie pie, ill see you."

"Sorry about that Jaz." huey said.

"Im a little lost, dinners at 3 and Malcolm is learning to play cards?" I asked him.

"That's what I was going to tell you. My granddad wants you here. in person. tomorrow."

"WHAT!"

"That's what I said, but Malcolm was telling him about how you've grown and he insisted on you coming here."

"I cant just drop everything that im doing and come to Chicago huey."

"Whens the last time you've been home Jaz?"

"My home is here in woodcrest where my father raised me not in Chicago where hell was. Why does he need me there Huey?"

"Because you raised our son by yourself anf I don't think hes gonna let you do it alone anymore and I damn sure aint going nowhere so. Its just dinner Jazmine."

"Yeah, dinner with your whole family and cindy the bestfriend/sister I haven't seen in 16 years."

"Don't mind her, she'll get over that fact. It was kind of malcolms idea that you come."

"That was a low blow, even for you Huey."

Theres a flight leaving for Chicago at 7 pm, youll get here probably 9 something. Me and Mal will come pick you up from the airport."

"And where do you think im staying the night?"

"At my house." he said. "Hell no."

"Theres a hotel down the street from the airport."

"No."

"Damn jasmine theres a mariott near my house with perfect room service."

"That's better."

That's how I found my self rushing home to pack a over night bag and my toiletries. I rushed around so fast, I checked my bag three times before leaving, to hell with hueyand his bra thing. I rushed to the airport just in time. got on the plane and tried to relax but I was too anxious and nervous. I met huey at the door, with my luggage.

"The prodigal daughter returns." he says with a smirk.

"You were suppose to be at my agte huey."

"I was there but your little ass was waolking to fast so I followed you to the door. interesting dress."

I looked down at my sundress and twirled around. "Whats wrong with it."

"Not a thing, you just don't have on a bra."

I gave him a glare. I walked away from him, he caught up with me, and made me follow him to his truck, it was beautiful blacktruck with black rims on it. looks like riley has gotten to him. we talked about huey letting Malcolm drive yesterday and I was mad. I told that boy he had to wait til he had learners. "Stop hogging him Jaz. hes my son too, and if I wanna teach him how to drive I will."

"Im not hogging him Huey Freeman. Im just concerned okay!"

"And you don't have to yell at me either dubois."

"Hurry up and get me to my hotel." we drove to the marriot and he got my keys as I got my luggage, and we walked to my room, we went in and I settled down and got my bathing suit out, I saw that they ha da pull, a few laps wouldn't hurt. "Ypu going swimming?" he asked. "Yeah. I don't have to wear a bra to do that do I?"

"No, but tell me you brought one." we stared at each other. "Get out Huey!" after he left I went for a swim, got a few laps in, went back to my room showered and I was knocked out.

* * *

"JAZMINE!"

I jumped up so fast, rolled over on my back and squint my eyes. I saw huey stalking around my room like he was looking for something. "Huey. what are you doing in my room."

I pulled the cover over me probably a second too late and I glared at him. I felt my blood boiling. "They gave me a extra key, I came over here to check on you, you weren't answer your phone and we got worried, and you in here on your ass, like sleeping beauty."

"Shut the hell up and close those darn blinds, and get out my room and leave that key."

"Ima need you to get up and get dressed."

"What time is it?"

"12"

"Really freeman, dinners at 3 I still got 2 hours."

"Right but Malcolm had me come get you early." he said as he starts to tug on my cover.

"Then Malcolm should've fucking called me. STOP IT HUEY!" I knew I looked crazy rolling around on the bed but I was naked underneath and I didn't want him to see. But he kept tugging and I felt my grip slack. "Huey I swear to god..."

"God aint got shit to do with the fact that your titties are looking me in my face. Nipples hard as hell too. So that's what they look like." he said titling his head to the side. "Don't you even think about it Huey." I said putting my hand up to stop him from coming any closer to me. I started to scoot to the opposite side away from this man. "Go away Huey."

"In a minute." He promised.

 **Huey**

I told Jazmine id leave in a minute and then I leaned sideways and fastened my mouth on a nipple drew it deep into my mouth and lapped it with my tongue. I did the same to the other nipple. I think I heard buzzing in my ears, but I couldn't be sure since Jazmines whimpers blocked it out. I liked the sound of it better than the buzzing anyway. I braced myself on my palms and started sucking more on her nipples and she flattened her hands on my shoulders, she tried to push me away but the push was so weak. I bit down on her nipples and she moaned loudly. That's when the hands on my shoulders turn into fist and that was when I quite literally lost my damn mind. Seriously, all rational thinking went out the window and that's how I ended up in bed with my sons mother.

Jazmine cried out for more and I didn't hesitate to deliver her request. She told me to take this off and that off. kiss her here and there and I went down to her pussy lips and kissed all around until she begged me to stop playing with her. I ate her flower so good she came on my face twice, I crawled up her body and twenty minutes later we were the reason the headboard was knocking against the wall. Jazmine commanded me to stroke slow then faster and to flip her over and do it from behind, I followed every instruction she told me to. Damn she was so tight. She was riding me fucking me pulling my hair and making me growl like a lion. she was making me go crazy. after another forty minutes we both gave up and went into an orgasm. I laid down on her tonguing her deeply while she finished coming and then she regained her strength and pushed me off of her. She ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on. So much for talking.

After she finished in the shower she didn't look my way, I went took a quick shower came out ass naked, still no glance, I let her see me use her toothbrush still nothing, she just rolled her eyes. she went to the door got her purse and waited til I was ready to go to grandadsplace. I reached for the door and I didn't open it until she looked at me in my eyes. I smirked at her. "Youre a sexy little woman you know that?

"You think!" I sucked my teeth, and a cocky one at that. we drove in silence to granddad place and I thought I had enough of the silence, she was gonna talk to me."So what happened back there?"

"Can we pretend nothing happened huey please?"

"Yeah, lets pretend these scratches and bite marks aren't there and this big ass hickie on my chest aint there and the fact that you came like 6 times on my dick and creamed my name thousands of time didn't happen. cool." I said.

"Huey, ugh, you know what I mean. I don't want yout ot hink that I need yout o fuck me. I don't ned sex to survive."

"That's a lie and a half but we'll roll with it. how long since its been you've had sex?"

"Um, 4 years."

"Damn, no wonder you felt like a virgin."

"Huey..." She closed her eyes and shook her head at me. "Please, im trying to tell you what we did back there was a mistake and it cant ever happen again."

"I wont bring it up if you don't."

"Yeah. you promise Huey?"

"You want me to pinky swear on it?"

* * *

 **And that my friends is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me your thoughts. peace and love. - Marillyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Malcolm**

Bruh, my mind was going wild. I was still figuring out my opinions on everything that's happening. Huey picked me up Thursday night and took me to his hotel so we could hit the road Friday morning. After a few hours of him driving I asked could I drive, and I nearly pissed myself when he pulled over and let me drive that sweet ass car. The conversation we had tripped me out for real. "Driving a car is like riding a woman Mal. You gotta listen to how she purrs to know how hard to push her. Ypu feeling me?" he said. I adjusted my seat belt. "Yeah, I get what you says."

"Oh really? You had some pussy before?" I nearly choked on my spit, I scratched the back of my neck. "What?!"

"Don't play stupid with me. I said youhad some pussy yet?"

"Yeah, Once." I told him.

"When?"

"I don't know maybe six or seven months ago. Dang, can a nigga breathe?"

"Check your mirrors and stay under the speed limit. So what have you been doing since then? Jacking off?"

"Im trying to drive here Huey!."

"oh its Huey? not dude. That's cool. jacking off is cool too. its some healthy shit. But it aint nothing like the real thing. We're you careful?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. were you careful? did you wear a condom boy?"

"Yeah. When I started going out with this girl named Artasia, mama starting going off throwing condom boxes at me left and right. I had to suit through another birds and the bees talk. she kills me trying to say dick with a straight face."

"She said the word dick?"

"Nah, penis but that's even worse."

"That's true, so you banged her and dumped her?"

"Nah, she banged me and left me. She left me for another nigga. She's a hoe. I regret giving her my virginity."

"Good thing you used a rubber. no matter what you think a girl is always treat her with respect and like shes a lady. you never know when you might run into her again and she has something you want and need in your life. Whats up with the thick little mama your mother told me about? Briana?"

"We're just talking right now." I said/

"Well, whatever you do, be responsible, use a condom every time. Stds aint no joke. Now slow yo ass down. getting excited talking about little miss briana I see."

After that he took over the car, I slept most of the way to my granddads house. it was a single story house with a white fence around it some trashcan bins in the front yard, a huge yard with green grass bikes in the yard a pool in the back and all. it looks comfortable. I decided it looked safe enough.

Huey couldn't get the key in the lock good before the door opened and I saw a thick ass white woman standing in front of me smiling like crazy, I just smirked at her. "Malcolm, this is your aunt Cindy." I heard smoke say to me. "OH MY GOOOOD! rILEY GET YO ASS OVER HERE."

"Yo whats up with the yelling Cin." I heard a dude voice, sounded a lot like huey but he was talking. I saw a skinny dude walk out from a corner and his eyes widen open when he saw me. "Yo, Huey, is that you nigga! You look hella young." He came up to me and gave me dap. I started laughing. I could see he was younger than Huey, this must be Riley. my uncle. "This is my son over here nigga." I cracked up at the annoyed look on Hueys face. "Come here and give me a hug, omg, Jazmine has made a beautiful young you huey, hes handsome."

"He looks exactly like me Cinthyia."

"Call me that again nigga, I will kick you in the throat like last time. I aint pregnant no more bitch." Cindy said like a straight gangsta. I laughed hard.

"Move aside niggas, whos at my door. yall letting my cool air out." I heard a old man say then I saw him walking up to me. he looked at me and smiled then showed me the gap in his teeth and I showed him mine. he laughed and gave me a bear hug, I looked to huey for some help but he just shook his head. "16 years is a long time boy, we got some catching up to do." he said. "Now yall knuckleheads come in, letting my damn air out. come on here huey and Malcolm."

I net, my uncle riley or Escobar, reezy, or Mr. fundraiser. I laughed at that. I met a few of my girl cousins, they all thought I was cute, but I wasn't interested I was their cousin. That's disgusting I could tell they was hoes. but I stood there let them touch my face and arms and they kept saying I looked like Huey and shit and I just smiled til they finished, Then Huey came to my rescue. then I met my uncle Caesar. He wont part of the family but he was huey and riley best friend. I also met Hiro and Cairo, One of them head butt Huey when they was younger and they got over it eventually. I heard Mr. freeman yelling, and he had a set of lungs on him, I see how he was yelling at huey in the court room when he got locked up. I could picture it.

Huey took me around his blockl and we met uncle skeeter he was a crack head. we talked and laughed and he asked who my mother was and I said "Jazmine Dubois." I sized him up justg incase he came off sideways about my old lady. "Oh okay, she was cool peoples, so sweet and polite." We chilled with him for a while then we headed back to the house.

I stayed with Huey at his house and it was very neat and everything was in its place, there was no mess on the floors, everything was spotless. very different from what I thought It was gonna be. I was having a good time. But one thing was missing, my momma. I wanted her to see everybody and meet my peoples. So I told Huey I wanted her here and he thought about it and called her up and told her what the deal was. I would've went to go pick up my momma with Huey but I was running the streets with Riley and COby, his son. but I made sure I was back before huey was there with my momma.

"Yo Mal, I think Uncle Huey outside with yo momma, but they aint got out yet."

"They haven't gotten out yet Coby." Grandad said. Me and coby shared glances and I opened the door, and saw my momma getting out the car in a nice sundress, I hope she had on a bra, with these perverts in this house, especially uncle riley. I looked at him before I let momma hug me like she aint never seen me before. "Have you been behing yourself Malcolm?"

"He aint did nothing but take his rightful place." Grandad yelled from the kitchen. He came trotting in wiping his hands. "Now turn that boy a loose and give me some sugar." Momma got hugs from everybody and kept my eye on riley and cairo, perverts. "Keep a eye on my momma." I told huey.

"I got it under control youngblood." he told me. Yeah, he better.

next thing I knew we was sitting at the dinner table eating and conversing, and I seen my momma hit Huey under the table. I could see him whispering in my momma ear and she was blushing and she was red as a tomato. I peeped nigga. I saw Coby look up at ne and grin, then I saw Riley look at me and start smiling wide as hell. I was wondering what dude was up to.

Later on everybody was talking and me and coby whipped hueys and riley asses in some spades. My ol lady was in deep conversation with Granddad and Cindy, who by the way cried like a baby when they saw each other. Cindy came late to dinner. everybody looked up when we heard the door open and close. Huey went to where the door was, and he came back with a fine ass woman on his arm. She had on some highwaist shorts and crop top on, I looked at my granddad and Cindy and they had disgust written all on their foreheads. I sucked in a breathe and told my dick to go back to sleep. **_Down, boy._** I actually whispered that shit out loud and my uncle casear laughed and slapped me on my back. I had to swallow twice.

"Im sorry to barge in like this." sweet thing said and gave everybody a smile. "I was passing by and thought id come see who this mystery son is Huey has been telling me about. How are you Mr. Freeman?"

"Im fine, Anne. Come on in and have a seat. See if you can pick out Malcolm. Where is he anyways. Is he even in here. all you look alike. head Anne see which one is my grandson." Grandad said.

Annes eyes went wide when they set on my face. She put a hand on her chest and looked up at huey, "Am I seeing double or what?" Huey motioned for me to come over to them.

 **Huey**

ugh, I made the mistake of telling anne that my son was coming back to Chicago with me and I must've mentioned that Jazmine was coming too. because here she was looking all trussed up and [pretending to pass by. she had been to my granddads how a total of two times and briefly at that. But it was cool I played along. My granddad did too. Which was a surprise cause I knew he nor riley or casear nor hiro and cairo didn't like her.i motioned for Mal to come to me, and he did so. "Malcolm this is my lady friend Anne. Anne this is my son Malcolm."

"Nice to meet you." Malcolm said shaking her hand. I think my chest inched out a little bit. I bit back a smirk at the star struck look he had on his face. "Ive heard so much about you Malcolm. its nice to finally put a face to a name."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"ANd so polite too." Anne gushed over Malcolm. "That's all his momma doing. Lord knows this boy aint got no manners. because if he did he would've remembered that malcolms mother was standing right here and introduce her too." Grandad said. I knew what he was doing. I wanted to choke his ass. but he had a point. I tookmy eyes over to where Jazmine was standing, she got off the wall and stood up straight and walked over to us. she looked so beautiful in that sundress. God Anne is here. the fuck man. I watched her walk over to us with those short smooth legs and that booty, god control your hormones Huey.

"Hello. Im Jazmine Dubois. Malcolms mother." SHe said, her face was neutral and her voice was smooth, as if she was talking to a client. I could tell that she was thinking of. **_Why were you in my hotel room fucking me when you have miss thing here to satisfy your needs._** she shifted and looked at me with the devils eye. "Nice to meet you Miss. Dubois." was it me or was anne sounding a bit off. Me and Mal exchanged glances towards each other. okay it wasn't just me then. "Jazmine please, is my mother."

"Well jasmine then, I suppose we'll see each other if huey has his way." anne said.

"I look forward to it. you need me to finished your hand Malcolm?"

"Nah you cant play anyways ma. You still need me here dad?"

I knew it was just a slip up but I took it and held it close to my heart. I tipped my head towards the kitchen and I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Nah, but can I see you in the kitchen for a minute." we walked away and I heard my grandad tell anne to come have some to eat or drink, I could've kissed it. I kissed Malcolm instead and gave him a big bear hug. I let out a long breathe and I felt his arms come around me. I didn't know I was waiting for my son to call me dad until I heard those words. tears filled my eyes and something in my chest exploded.

"Is everything alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Jazmine standing right there in the kitchen doorway. she walked up tomalcolm and put a hand on his back and glared at me. "Yeah everything good. we were having a man to man talk."

"Looks more like a baby to baby talk." she turns to Malcolm. "Are you alright Malcolm? do you need me to whoop his ass for you?" we all burst out laughing which was a necessary tension breaker. "Im cool ma."

I laughed when she took a napkin from the table and told him to blow, he took it and balled it up I just shook my head as he stormed out of the kitchen. and went the opposite direction of the livingroom. I figured he needed some time alone. I let him go. Jazmine was a different story, I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close to my chest and whispered in her ear. "A word with you madam."

"You have company Huey. in case you forgotten." She tried to wiggle away from em. but I wasn't having it. "That did slip my mind. with my son calling me dad. was some humbling shit. let me tell you what else was humbling."

"How many beers did you have?"

"Two, okay four, but that's besides the point."

"WHat is your point? besides proving to me that you cant handle your alcohol. andstop breathing down my neck. What do you want? do I have to call RIley or Casear in here to come get you? or what about Flossine?"

"Anne." I automatically correct her.

"Whatever. let me go please."

"in a minute."

"Where have I heard that before? Come on now." She choked out a giggle even thnoughs he was trying to be hard. "You don't need anything else to drink Huey. Seriously."

"Im not drunk Jazmine." I was feeling okay though.

"NNot even a little bit?" Jazmine streaked with sarcasm. "Because I felt sire-"

"I was feeling dsrunk when I was riding your body earlier though."

"Oh my god! Get your paws off me Huey."

I looked up as my grandfather came through the kitchen. it occurred to me that I was a little drunk cause that could've easily been Anne coming in to see me and jasmine like this. I loosened my grip on Jazmine and she left out the kitchen.

"alcolm?" I asked granddad.

"He's fine. hes in my room with Riley and Ceaz. you know what theyre talking about?" he said. "Don't have the slightest idea." I told him. I left the kitchen before I could, granddad said. "You got company boy." I forgot all about Anne. So I went to the living room to deal with her. I wasn't up for any of her shit today.

 **Malcolm**

Riley had left out the room so I was just in there with uncle c, he was a type of nigga to speak a lot without speaking a word. so we talked about everything me smoking drinking partying, disrespecting my moms, and I was sitting there listening to him give advice and talk about my dad. Wow, I got a dad man. I was crying and getting pissed. I told him I always dreamed of having a daddy and he told me I had one now and I went off. "Why the fuck he wanna show up now. where was he when a nigga needed him, my momma should've fucking said something, to somebody. I grew up with out that nigga man. the shit hurt."

"Look Mal, he grew up with out a mother an da father that's why hes the way he is, it aint your momma fault. it aint nobody's fault. She was scared and ps was he when he had to go to the marines. he didn't know about you but he does now so let the man be your father and if you cuss at me again ima knock you upside the head boy yo ass aint too old to be beaten."

"I feel you unc,"

"Do you? cause if you did youd respect your mother stop calling her all kinds of names and shit. that shit breaks a mother down to see her child don't have any respect for her. you coming and going as you please. you need to stop that, show her ass some respect, she cared for you raised you broke her back for you youngblood."

"I understand uncle c. I do. I respect my momma she don't be tripping off of what 8i say."

"You may think she don't but she does, she just don't let you see it." this nigga took a tissue to my nose and told me to blow. I did, gave him a hug. it wasn't just me and my momma no more. it was me my daddy and everybody else too.

 **Jazmine**

Where the hell was my son? why the fuck was this skinny bitch looking in my face like she was crazy? why the fuck was mr. freeman trying to get me to come to their family reuinion? again why the fuck was this hoe staring in my face? I will punch this bitch in the throat. should I go see whats taking them so long? or should I let riley and ceaz handle Malcolm? Grandad mustve sensed my discomfort cause he asked me to help him clean up. so I did.

Since we were leaving tomorrow afternoon instead of tonight like originally planned I went back to my hotel while Malcolm stayed with riley cindy the twins and coby. I said my goodbyes and promisd to call granddad more often to tell him how I was doing and hopped into hueys truck. The first thing I did was take my heels off and the seond thing I did was punch the fuck out of hueys thigh when he got in. He started to drive. "Can I help you with something over here woman?"

"That's for leaving me in there with that bitch, she staring all in my face like she crazy. I don't want you freeman, your all hers. hurry up and take me to my hotel so you can get the hell outta my face." he had the nerve to laugh at me like I was funny. "she was just probably admiring your beauty. I guess she didn't expect for you to be competition." He said. "Im not."

"that's true I was just speaking as if I was a woman."

"Well don't speak on it because your not a woman, and she was just being a bitch, she probably smelled my pussy on your lips." he laughed and I giggled too. We got to my hotel and he followed me up. "Go home Huey!" I disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower, I had to reach around me to untie my dress and I felt hueys presence, he untied it and it came down, he reached around my body and gave me a slight squeeze, I ignored him and went to the shower to turn it on. "Go home Huey." I took my thong off and I got into my shower. A few seconds later, huey violated my shower and space. He took control of my sponge and soaped up my body all the way down to my feet. when he came up our lips connected and I gasped. "Go home HUey." I said in a whisper, I gasped as he lifted me by my thighs, and braced me on the shower wall. I took him in slowly, he was so big and I was so tight, ugh this man. we kissed he tongued the hell out of me. "Go home Huey."

"In a minute Jazmine, I wanna give you something before I go." he kissed me and proceeded to fuck me so hard and slow in the shower. we got out, he put me on the bed we fucked for hours. A minute turned to hours and a hour turned to two after three hours I stopped counting. the sun was coming up when Huey gave me my last orgasm and then he did what ive been telling him to do the whole time. Went Home.

We were at the airport to get to our flight, Huey and I were talking about everything that happened and he was so touchy feely on me. our flight was called and when I walked away hnuey smacked my ass and I flipped him the bird. Malcolm got on the plane after me and he asked me something that I didn't quite get, he said something about huey keeping me company. I wanted to twist that boys big ass ear. im gonna kill Huey.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Flashback Anne_**

 _ **"Let me give you this"**_

 _ **I jumped so far away from Huey. I was tired of the things he had to give me. I was tired of him whispering in my ear with that sexy ass monotone voice of his. god why did you make this man so damn sexy and then I have to live with a duplicate of him. ooooh, youre trying to kill me lord. anyways, I glared at him with the devils eye. if looks could kill I would've murdered him in cold blood. Huey handed me my tickets with an amused look, I rolled my eyes.**_

 _ **"A little jumpy, Aren't you?"**_

 _ **"What do you want Huey?" I didn't see a damn thing funny. I looked around for Malcolm, and he was in a conversation with coby and riley, they waved, Malcolm smirked at me like he knew something. I looked away and met hueys eyes, why the hell was he so close to me? he was wrapping my in the cool water cologne shit that Malcolm also likedto put on, I made a mental note to throaw that shit away when we got home. Huey handed me a check, "You already gave me my money back Freeman."**_

 _ **"This is money for Malcolm, Im giving it to you because he needs things and he might just spend it on nonsense." I took the check and put it in my purse, huey was right the boy did need things, a lot of things. "Is thereanything else you need HUey?"**_

 _ **"mmm, maybe. maybe not."**_

 _ **"Well, I aint got it so go ask your little stick flossine." he searched my face. thenlooked away to the outside porters, he laughed then looked at me again. "It was good Jaz."**_

 _ **"It was Huey." wasn't any sense of lying about. He made my body rock in so much force, god. the truth didn't need any support, if it did he could easily cite all the moaning screaming and scratching I was doing. I called his name so many times. "It was also stupid, huey. definantly not my better judgement calls."**_

 _ **"You knew all that from jump, so why'd you do it?"**_

 _ **"Curious I guess. Nobody was looking and I acted out a little."**_

 _ **"You weren't acting by yourself."**_

 _ **"But its a action I would love to forget before it goes any deeper Huey." he gave me a face of insult. "Damn Jaz, you just said it was good."**_

 _ **"It was good. too good. but still..."**_

 _ **"I have no choice but to remember all these scratches and hickies fade away. until then ill be taking cold showers."**_

 _ **"Or you can let miss flossy, help you out with your problems, don't think that sex comes with my son. I don't play that shit and you wont be getting none from me. and soprry about the marks."**_

 _ **"First off Jazmine, I will be in my sons life with or without you, secondly her name is anne, thirdly you know you liked this dick all in you, you'll be back."**_

 _ **"Hahahaah, negro you wish, I would come back and make that ass growl like a bear again, I bet ms. flossy cant make the inner animal come out of you. ask her to lift her skirt for you, cause I will not" I said, winking, and turned around. "look here Jazmine, regardless of what you say, im here whether we fuck or not. Malcolm is my son and im gonna be here, you rub the magic lamp and im here. you lift your own skirt because you wanted to as you said. so stop pretending you didn't have a leading role in what happened. matter of fact you was the star a few times."**_

 _ **"Alright Huey I get the point."**_

 _ **"I don't think you do Jaz. if you did you would know that all I was trying to tell you was that enjoyed the hell out of this weekend and that I find you attractive as hell. that was it, the whole point. im not the worst lookling man in the world so I wont have to wait for you to lift your skirt when you come around. no pun intended."**_

 _ **"So what you think you put me in my place or something?" I narrowed my eyes at him and put my hand on my hip. "What im going to put you on is that damn plane, so you can get home safely with my son, and get your hand off your little hip cause you not scaring nobody."**_

 _ **I said the one thing I knew "Go Home, Huey."**_

 _ **"I am in a few minutes. Youre working my nerves like no other."**_

 _ **"Excuse me?"**_

 _ **"Excuse me?" Huey said mocking me. I could've slapped him. "Now go to your plane, and please get on it."**_

 _ **"That's what you said lastnight" I aid with a smirk. I turned around and he smacked my ass, I gave him the finger. I don't know what Huey told Malcolm but what he said to me when he sat down made me wanna kill Huey.**_

 _ **end of flashback**_

 **Huey**

I hated Tuesdays, staff meetings, grading papers, young girls trying to get me in between their legs for a better grade. im not persuaded that easily. I looked around the room all the teachers were sitting in and I laid my eyes on anne, she was looking at me pouting. I knew she was upset with me because the past week ive been avoiding her. these pesky scratches on my shoulders and back wont go away, and I don't want anne to see them and think something is up. She already thinks that anyways. I went back to listening to the meeting and then I zoned out because the boss wasn't talking about anything, I let my mind wonder back to Jazmine and that sweet face of hers. Anne was waiting for me at my classroom after the meeting and she was being stubborn. "I missed you yesterday Huey." she said kissing me on my lips, which I told her to stop doing.

I had to call off our date, because at the end of them she liked to end up in bed and I still had some problems going on. I told her about Malcolm and how he tore my house up and she suggested to come over I told her no, because im just trying to focus on my son fro right now, of course she got upset but I didn't really care. That was half the wrapped up our conversation and I wiped her purple lipstick off of me before I got clowned by my students. after she was gone I had a peaceful day.

 **Malcolm**

"Whats up Mal?"

I felt arsenio pulling on my shirt, and I turned around gave him some dap. I was trying to get to my bus when he stopped me. "You got it man." I said, looking at him. "You wasn't in last hour, where you been?" I asked him.

"Man, fuck mrs, hatchel and her math. the question is where your ass been? you aint been hanging on the weekends no more. You don't know me no more?"

"Man it aint even like that. I been studying and shit trying to get my grades up. im tired of my ol lady clowning." he put his arm around my shoulders and took me to the opposite direction of my bus. "Dude ima miss my bus. " I told him. "Fuck that bus too, you rolling with us. Antoinio got some that fire ass yayo."

I wasn't really feeling like dealing with arsenio and his shit today, I just wanted to get home and clean and shit. we walked to his car, Antonio was in the back rollimg up a blunt. I didn't have time to notikce the dumb ass look that nigga had on his face because arsenio started up his car and took off. he pulled out a 40 and told me to open, I did and handed it back to him. "What you don't wanna have a sip nigga?"

"Nah im cool."

"You cool?"

"Yeah man." they got the blunt rolling and I had smoke all around me. Arsenio handed me the blunt I shook my head. "Im good."

"You aint smoking, you aint drinking. whats up Mal? You suddenly going to church or some shit like that?" arsenio took a pull off the blunt looked at it. "Nah, I told my ol man I stopped messing with that shit."

"Where he at now? you act like he gon know you smoked." I was starting to get pissed off with this nigga man. "That aint the point man. I told him I wouldn't. so im not."

"Well you told me you was gone do some shit for me and you aint did it yet, so what the fuck?" he sounded like he was about to get ignorant so I looked at him like what? out of the corner of my eye I saw Antonio sit up and start smiling like he was stuck on stupid. "What shit am I suppose to do?"

"Nigga you know what you said you was gonna do. don't play with me. I aint forgot that shit either. ima hook you up in a minute so you can go on about your bisness witht he shit." I was so confused, I didn't tell this nigga I was gonna do shit. This the time I wish Huey or mymomma was here. I should've got on my damn bus like I was gonna do. "I aint tell you I was gonna do anything Arsenio."

"Can you believe this shit?" he asked Antonio. He looked at me. "Ill punch you in your shit mal, you gon do what you said or get smoked on fool."

"You gonna shoot menow?" I couldn't believe this nigga pulled a gun out on me, this nigga was crazy. "Man, ill hit you up when I need yopu, untilt hen get yo shit and get out my whip." I just shook my head amd got out. I went to the pay phone and called my momma. Ten minutes later she pulled up and she didn't even notice me, til I walked up to the car and opened the door.

"Are you okay Malcolm? are you high boy? I can smell the weed on you."

"Mama chill out. Im hungry, can we gohome?"

"You hungry cause you high aint you?"

"No im hungry because I didn't eat lunch. I told that fool I didn't wanna smoke and he kicked me out his car mama. now can we go?"

She pulled off after apologizing. we went home and I went to bed. Whaat the hell did I tell this nigga i was gonna do? I told mama everything that happened, she told me not to worry about it. she told me she was proud of me and I told her I was proud of her for rasing me right. I had a good head on my shoulders because of her and I love my old lady. and of course she started to cry but I made her laugha bit. she was glad I said I was done with arsenio. I know better now. Shouldve been listened to my momma when she said he wont no good friend. Whats up with women and their crying?

* * *

 **Hi guys, I know this chapter is short and probably boring but it was just a filler, some of you asked for a flashback of hueys and jasmine conversation and I added some more. there you have it. No more juicy be tween huey and jasmine for a hwile. -Peace and love Marilyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jazmine**

I was suppose to have been working and filing my papers but I had this book that I didn't get to yet so I was reading that, it was called addicted by Zane. The sex scenes were getting to me and I got annoyed when myphone rang. "This is Jazmine Dubois." I said in a polite tone. "Hi, honey. Its mom." ugh, why the fuck is she calling me, I haven't heard from her in what? a year or two. WHat could she possibly want? "What mom?"

"Jazzy dear, don't be so rude. Your step dad and I were calling to say hello to you and our grandson."

"First off sarah, my son is not his grandson, I don't even know him, hes not my stepdad either, so please get on with this call so I can get back to my work."

"ugh, Jazmine why do you have to be so difficult when I call you?"

"Sarah this is the first time in 2 years that you've called, all you do is send your husbands money for Malcolm thinking you can buyhis love. He doesn't know you and I don't know you anymore either mom."

"Well I would love to get to know you and my grandson, ive changed Jazmine, I really have."

"Yeah right Sarah."

"Look, I would like for you and Malcolm to come over, we still live in Chicago, in the same place."

"I don't know mama. ill think about it."

"I was thinking you'll bring him up here during spring break, so he can spend some time with us and the kids."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, we adopted twins since I couldn't have anymore after you."

"Oh okay, ill think about it like I said mama."

"You know, you don't make me feel welcomed at all." yeah its always her then me, that's how its aklways been, and it still is unfortunately.

"I don't recall you asking to come visit and anyways, spring break Malcolm will be with his father."

"His father?"

"Yes his father. He will be spending the eek there in Chicago. Ill get him to call you and yall can arrange a visit."

"I never thought you know who his father was. When did this happen? I mean you were-"

"I know what the hell I was sarah. ive always known who malcolms father was, I wasn't too bad off to know who I was fucking sara unlike you, I know who my childs father is."

"Jaz, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant sarah. is that all you called for?"

"I still want you to come up when he comes for spring break. I want to see you."

"For what? so you can shame me somemore?"

"No, I want to see my daughter and my grandson that's all I ask of you. I miss you Jaz."

"You don't know me well enough to miss me sarah."

"Well, can I get to know you?" she wouldn't let me off this phone until I answered this woman gets under my skin. so I let her know my plans and after the call my day went smoothly. I called huey up to let him know that Malcolm will be coming on Monday instead of that Friday. His phone went to voicemail I guess he was in class. after a couple hours he called me.

"I got your message woman whats up?"

"Hows your back?" I asked smirking.

"Ready for another round. You volunteering?"

"No. I was just concerned that's all."

"Right. Is my son okay?"

"Yeah, but that's why I called. Huey spring break is next week and -" He cuts me off. "Don't tell me my son isn't coming to stay with me cause I might just jump through this phone ion your ass Jazmine."

"Shut up freeman. he's staying just not this weekend he'll come Monday because im flying up with him as well, my mom wants to see us. and im dreading it like hell. so instead of him staying through this weekend he can stay through next weekend if that's alright with you and mrs. flossie bitch."

"Youre so obvious Jazmine."

"Yeah okay Huey."

"Well, okay then ill see you guys then, you want me to meet you at sarahs house?"

"Um, no you don't have to Huey. I mean..."

"I'll come Jaz, you met my people so I will be there for you when yall come. Its the least I could do." I thought about it and I considered it, maybe it wouldn't hurt to rub huey in sarahs face. I knew about the time she tried to get with huey for his money, he was only 18 then, sarahs a whore.

"Okay, see you then Huey. Don't let flossie see your scratches, better yet, let the bitch see them I don't care." he laughed at me and asked why did she wanna see me and I told him, she thought I never knew who my childs father was and ive only been with two men my whole life, Huey was my first and a man from New Orleans. "I was your first Jaz?"

"Yes Huey, you should've known that."

"I do now, I never realized it."

"Well its old news. I have to get back to work see you Monday." We said our goodbyes and I went back to work.

* * *

I rented a car at the air port when we got into Chicago. we stopped to get something to eat because Malcolm just had to have a sandwich or he was gonna die, Then he had the nerve to eat the rest of mine. we pulled up to sarahs house and I regretted it al;l. I didn't wanna be here and neither did my son but I guess its for the best. "Momma don't expect me to be lovey dovey with this woman, I don't know her and I don't wann aknow her."

"I wouldn't expect you to be lovey dovey at all. Just be polite and talk when spoken to son. Ok?"

"Ite momma." we got out and was met at the door by a small mixed child and sarah. "Hi honey, oh my god, is this Malcolm? he looks so much like Huey and Riley."

"Yes this is my son. How are you mama?"

"Im fine hioney. come in come in." we went in sat down and the little mixed child sat on Malcolm an dplayed with his hands. "Mommy, his hands are huge, look?"

""Yes, I see, he's a boy. boys are bigger than little girls are." the little girl played and played with Malcolm and I thought it was cute but I could see the annoyness on Malcolms face. sthe baby got down and ran to her siblings room and said, "Gevona come see the boys hands, theyre huge." we heard little foots steps come in and Gevona was shy, she said "Hi Huey!" I smiled. "Im not Huey, im Malcolm, Hueys son." The girls smiled. "Whats your name?" he asked them "Well im Genavive, this is my twin sister Gevona, shes shy, I talk for the both of us, mama says I talk too much but I don't I mama."

"No you don't baby, come sit down now." sarah told the girls. they sat down and gevona kept looking up at Malcolm and he smiled at her and told her to come here. He played with her with a smile but he was annoyed with Genavive. I guess because she was so hyper. or maybe because Genavive was use to getting all the attention. Malcolm played and talked til Huey came and picked him up.

 **Malcolm**

I was so glad when Huey came to get me, he came in spoke and we dipped out. He took me backl to his place and we kicked it for awhile tilriley and cobycame to get me to go to the arcade. I like the little munchkins but one of em talk too damn much, she was getting on my nerves. I thought momma was about to put the smack down on sarah though, but she held her cool.

 **Huey**

When Malcolm left, I took a shower and layed down. my mind kept wondering to Jazmine so before I knew what I was doing I called her. "Where are you right now?"

"Im at the airport trying to figure out if I wanna go home now ro in the morning. Theres a flight at 11:00"

"Well is 9 right now, come chill with me til then."

"And do what Huey?"

"I don't know, I got monopoly and some beers."

"Whats your address?" I gave her the directions to my house and at back on my bed to wait for her, when she arrived I had her pull into the garage so I could let her in through the kitchen, she looked around my house and nodded approving, she walked through my den and set her purse down, I came up behind her and started to massage her shoulders, she groaned from dep down in her throat. "So how did it go with sarah?"

"It went on and on, I thought id never get out of that house. oooh, right there." I kept massaging her down to her back on down to the top of her ass cheeks. She groaned and I watched her head fall forward. "What are you doing back there?" she tried to reach around to feel for herself but she didn't get the chance to because I grabbed her hand I wrapped it around my dick. "Im not sleeping with you Huey."

"We don't have to sleep."She pushed her hands down my pajams and gripped me, my hips rocked forward and my eyes closed. I tugged on Jazmines hand once and she followed me to my bed room, I started taking off her clothes and kissing her soft skin. The sounds she was making was turning me on big time. I nudged her in bettwen the covers and I followed after, i fucked her hard and then slow, she got on top of me and rode me like a wild woman, I flipped her over and she protested but I slammed into her, and said "Im suppose to help you focus remember? keep up with me now."After two hours of pumping and fucking Jazmine, my didck was still hard as stone,but it went limp when I heard maloclm come into my room. "Yo da." he said just before coming into my room and freezing in his spot. Jazmine immediately went into hysterics. "Oh my god!" She cried out, she tried to push me off her but I stayed still and I looked at Malcolm. "Rule number one" Knock. And jasmine you can stop squirming around, the boy knows whats going on." I said looking down her, she turned red and covered her face.

"My bad, I didn't know know,... um hey ma." that's it,i dropped my head and cracked up, this boy had jokes, "Huey Move." Jazmine sounded like she was about to cry. I felt the little pushes on my chest and cracked up even more. "Be still before you mess up some vital down there."

"Its cool ma, you don't have to cry or nothing. I understand these things, the only thing I wanna know is if yall being careful? yall do know that's how I got here right?" the grin he had on his face was devilish just like the one I was wearinf. I couldn't help it. this was some crazy shit.

"Boy carry your ass on out of here, and don't come back and close the door." I said laughing. I stayed that way until he was gone. I looked down at Jazmine, "I forgot I gave him a key."

"You said we had an hour Huey!"

"Newsflash we've been going at ot for over two. Are you okay?"

"Let me up fool." She pushed at my chest and I let her rushed around the room trying to findher clothes, she kept saying stuff under her breathe, couldn't quite catch it. "Will you calm down woman? its okay." she looked at her shoe trying to figure out if she threw it how much damage would it make on me. "Don't you even think about it Jazmine." I stood up putting my pajamas on, I walked up to her and took the shoe away from her. I was grinning. "YOu think this is funny Huey?"

"A little bit, im glad he didn't walk in when we had that 69 going -"

"HUEY!"

"Okay, I can see this is a little awkward. Lets just go out here and handle this boy okay?" I reached for the door handle, and I looked at Jazmine until she gave me her eyes, I leaned forward and gave her kiss until she gave me her tongue, I pulled back. "Don't go out her clowing and nagging."

"Don't make me have to kill you!"

"Good, we understand each other."

We went out the room and we found lacolm in the den looking through magazines.

Waiting on us.

 **Jazmine**

I have never been more embarrassed in my life, my son walking in on us topped it all. I cant describe the feeling im feeling right now. we walked into the den and he was just sitting there like nothing happned. so he asked, "Are yall getting back together or something?"

"NO." Me and Huey answered that at the same time, so he looked at me with a scowl. "You answered that pretty quickly." he said. "As did you."

"Anywasy no we aren't getting together, I was upset and huey was here, he invited me one thing led to another, it was a stupid careless mistake Malcolm,"

"Ma you told me to never be careless-"

"I know what I told you boy, Huey tell your son that it meant nothing and that it was a mistake."

"I think youre telling that lie on your own." he said with a scowl on his face, I couldn't tell if he was offened or not.

"Don't get mad at me ma cause you and dad got busted."

"There was nothing to bust boy."

"You know that's a lie Jazmine, he did bust us, so." Huey said. "Heres the deal Mal, your mother was upset when I invited her over, she was emotional, and so one thingled to another and you walked in. we needed each other tonight and you walked in, are you seeing the pattern?" huey said, He and Malcolm had a lopsided grin on their faces. "Yeah something about me walking in." I gave up. The phone kept ringing so I went into the kitchen past huey while he was just staring at me.

"WHAT!" I said with an attitude, "Um maybe I dialed the wrong number... Is this Huey Freemans residence?

"Yes it is."

"WHo is this?" How rude. "Who is this." I asked. "This is Anne, Hueys Girlfriend."

"Well, Anna, would you like to speak to Huey or do you have more questions for me?" I said smartly with a grin.

"Who did you say this was?"

"Do you want to speak to huey or not?"

"Yes put him on the phone... please." I could feeol the freeze coming through the phone and I didn't care. I walked back into the den where huey was sitting in his recliner and dropped th ephone onto his penis and said,"Huey, Flossie wants to speak to you." he watched me with an amused look and smiled at me, he picked up the recierve and said "Hello? yeah, il;l call you back Anna."

He hung up and stood up. "WHo told you to answer my phone woman?"

"You didn't tell me to do anything, and the ringing was getting on my nerves jack ass."

"Oh now im a jackass."

"No, you've always been one." This bitch calls again and has the nerve to argue with huey while Im arguing with him. "Anne, ill call you back... Sit yo ass down jasmine where are you going? no, yes I will call back, okay anne."" ih for love of god, I took the phone away from him and hung up on her ass. "Are you done now Huey?" "Malcolm go get my car out the garage."

"Sit yo ass down boy, she staying her tonight."

"The hell I am! I think im grown im going to the airport."

"No youre not, sit down.' I punched his ass in the chest. "Do that shit again Jazmine."

"You don't scare me Huey." but I made no move to punvh him again. "Nah you thin k you can take me?"

"Its not the point in trying because I know I can." He flexed at me and screamed and ran towards his room, I tried my best to shut the fdoor but huey was too fast he grabbed me and before I knewit he had spun me around and slammed me on his bed and he was tickling me, I was crying laughing and begging him to stop.

I never laughed so hard in my life.

 **Hi guys, thanks everyone that reviewed, this is a two part chapter since its so long, thanks for tuning in, until next time people. Peace and love. Marilyn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Malcolm**

I knew my momma wont no virgin. Hell, how she think I think I got here? yeah, I was caught off guard when I walked in on her and my dad fucking but I wasn't totally shocked. I had peeped game, on how Huey would check my momma out when she was around. I knew he was feeling her. I knew my momma thought I was thinking she was a freak or hoe or something but I know she wasn't, she wont just let anybody fuck. when in new Orleans she had some ol dude, but she barely touched him when I was around. But im glad to say shes normal like the rest of us. the sight of Huey riding my momma had me wilding out a little bit. I was still tripping off that. Nigga looked like he was about to handle business. anybody else but my momma I would've tried to sneak a peek. see if I could pick up a few pointers, whenever I finally did get some again. But not with my momma, that's just sick. I was glad they was covered up thought. ugh. im glad my momma aint marry the dude from new Orleans now that Hueys back in the picture. I hope they don't think im stupid with them saying the sex didn't meant shit but if they believe it then ill pretend I do too. They thought they were slick, but I peeped it at granddads house how huey would whisper some in my momma ear and she would blush and punch him softly. I didn't know what was going on with them.

I set on the couch and watched as they argued it was quite amusing forreal. My momma answered dude phone and said something about flossie and she told me to go get her car I got up, huey told me to sit down, I did, I was listening to them back and forth then I saw her run away from Huey, I would have too, the punch she gave to his chest was something else. I heard my momma laughing so hard. Ive never heard her laugh like that before, it was nice to hear. I just shook my head and went to go get my momma suitcase out the car and wondered where the hell she was gonna sleep.

The shit got even wild when I got up to go piss and I saw huey creeping down the hall to where my momma was at in the guest room.i followed him down the hall and peeped inside, my momma was laying under the covers and huey was on top of them behind here cuddling her and talking to her about her visit to sarahs house.

"So what did you say when she said that?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to say. All the compliments and smiling and laughing, It threw me off. Ive never seen sarah so happy and her baby girls are so cute Huey. She called me so many names and told me I was worthless back then. why does she wanna be in my life now?"

"People change Jaz."

"people don't change that much Huey."

"You changed, I did too. We did it for the better."

"I guess youre right."

"I need to be in bed."

"Then why aren't you? you came in here and woke me up and I was sleeping good."

"Im trying to be in your bed."

"Nuh uh, not with my son down the hall."

"did you see his face when he caught us? that shit was funny."

Oh Shit! I remembered then that I forgot to mention that Uncle Riley was in the house when I first walked in on them. I guess he figured out what was going down and left quietly, because he was gone by the time I got kicked out of the room. "That was not funny HUey, that was embarrassing to have my son walk in on me like that. Owww, huey. STop biting me." Is that what he was doing to her shoulder, I don't know, I couldn't see clearly.

"How are you gonna explain yourself to flossie?"

"You let me handle flossie. Can I get under the covers with you Jaz?"

"No."

"Its a little chilly out here Jaz."

"Then go to your own bed, Its not nice to be sleeping arpund on your woman Huey."

"Im not sleeping arpund on her, Im sleeping with my sons mother."

"Whats the difference? Youre not sleeping with me Huey."

"Youre right, there hasn't been much sleep going on. What is this you put on your skin to make it smell so good?"

"Soap?"

"You know what I mean, Don't play with me."

"Oh you mean like moisturizer/"

"Yeah."

"African shea butter cream. Huey, please stop, that tickles. Get out of my room."

"you really want me to leave?"

"You should Huey."

"Yeah, but do you want me to?"

"Huey..."

"You like saying my name. But give me a kiss first."

I watched huey kiss my momma like a pornstar. I had no idea my momma knew how to kiss like that. shit I didn't know how to kiss like that. I tipped toed back to my room forgetting all about having to pee. I just laid down and waited for huey to go back to his room, if I went now it would be obvious as hell, so by 7 in the morning he finally decided to take his ass back to his room and ran to the bathroom and pissed for a good 5 to 10 minutes. Nothing going on my ass. I wasn't a rocket scientist but I didn't need to be to know when people were in denial like a motherfucker.

 **Huey**

I went back to my room after 7 this morning. I had messed around and fell asleep with Jazmine.I should've left when she told me to the first time but I got so caught up in her scent. I poked and prodded until she let me under the covers, I felt on her booty and made her cum on my fingers before we went to sleep. I got into my room and spread eagle I could smell Jazmines scent on my pillows and I inhaled it. Ok this shit had to stop. I wasn't gon lie that the sex wont wonderful but im 36 years old. old enough to knowbetter. I wasn't intentionally running around on Anna, but it was some about Jazmine, I cant stop myself. Jazmine was so fine, big round onion bood, size D titties that sat up at attention, she nevr wore abra, and she didn't need to. Hersmile, that soft skin that waist is to die for. Ugh, when I woke up I was sending Jazmine home, one of us had to be the sensible one and I chose me. hen I woke up, I got dressed, showered put my smell good on. Malcolm, knocked on the door and peeked in, I just shook my head, "Tell me the truth were you mad to see me and your mother like that?"

"Nah, I figured something was going on. I forgot to tell you that Uncle Riley came in the house with me."

"ah, good ol uncle riley. Wheres Jazmine?"

"She aint came out yet. I guess she still sleeping."

"Well go tell her to wake her ass up. The last thing I need is for anne to pop up and see her here. You feel me?'

"Yeah I feel you. that's the last thing you need." Malcolm said laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Keep laughing this gonna be yo ass in a couple years. What are we doing today?"

"Grandad want me and coby to come help him in his garden, Uncle riley coming to pick me up and taking us over there. ita on you after that. You coming over to Grandads with us?

"Ill come, but im driving my own shit. Riley don't know how to drive worth shit." I said as I fastened my shoe lace.

Malcolm and I whipped up some breakfast and waited on Jazmine to come out but she never did. The door bell rang and it was riley he pushed past me in a hurry. "Whats up Riley?"

"Thought I was gonna have to break up a catfight or some shit."

"Ypure funny riley."

"Nah bruh, you funny. had me weak last night." he must of forgot we had ears in the house when he lookled around, "You mal, coby, go out to the car, ill be out there in a minute." they left out and we waited til the door closed.

"Whats up?"

"You tell me. You and Jazzy?"

"aint nothing to tell. things got out of hand then got back into place. You planning on giving me the birds and the bees talk cause its a little too late for that."

"No, im just being nosey. You told me all the other shit, but didn't tell me you were interested in her."

"Im not. Like I said things got out of hand."

:So youre sleeping with a woman youre not interested in? come on Huey.:

"Dang RIley! get out my business."

"My business is my nephew and I don't think he would be happy to hear that you playing with his mother."

"Malcolm knows im not playing with her and so does Jazmine, she a grown ass woman Riley. Stop talking to e like im a child or some shit."

"Youre acting like one right now. What are you doing with Jazzy?"

"What are you doing with Cindy?"

"I was interested and man enough to marry her. Buti don't think you've thought enough of jasmine to marry her. so what are you doing?"

"It seems like you got everything figured out, so why don't you tell me what you think im doing riley?" I was getting pissed off at him and this conversation. I was ready for him to get up out my house. I stopped having conversations like this when my momma and daddy died, no one dared try me other than rileys dumb ass. "Don't shut down now, spit it out."

"Not too long ago you were telling me how surprised you were to find out you have a son with a crackhead- your words not mine- and now yourre fucking her. im just trying to figure out why? and don't think I didn't put two and two together when she was here last time. shit I think granddad did too. Hell even anne picked up some vibes."

"Aint shit to put together Riley. Im with Anna for now anyways. theres nothing between me and jasmine except Malcolm. She knows that and I do too."

"So you were just fucking her to fuck her?"

"I was curios to see what she was about."

"So testing the waters?"

"Yeah some like that.I wasn't planning on fucking her, it just happened. mIn the mean time I found out what I needed to know for my sons sake. Shes got her shit together as far as I klnow and now I can concentrate on getting to know my son without wondering if she still on that shit."

"Let me get this straight, youre telling me you suspected the woman to still be on crack and you still fucking her?"

"I didn't say I suspected anything Riley, I said I was just checking her out to see if she was. because if so we would be in court right now fighting for my son. that's all im saying."

"I don't believe this shit Huey. I was just telling Malcolm to respect his momm and come to find out you don't even respect her yopurself."

"How you gonna say that shit Riley?"

"Nah nigga how you gon say that shit? You fucking jazzy every chance you get and I know you fucking her brains out til next sunday." I shot up from the table.

"Okay, im done with this conversation man. You all in my business..." he kept right on talking. "And deepdown you still think shes a crack head."

I lost my cool. "She was a crackhead!" I yelled. "How the fuck was I suppose to know I was having a kid with a junkie, I didn't fucking want that shit. Thanks to her and the shit she was on I didn't even know about him til he was half way fucking grown riley! So what if I fucked her? she fucked me a long time ago. RIley. So now were even. Im trying to figure out what to tell people when they ask me about his mother. Ic ant just tell them oh it was my bestfriend but I fucked her so she can get her fix and I got her pregnant and lets not forget I was the motherfucker that turned my beack on her in middle school to be a drug dealer and I was the one to saloe her the shit. how the fuck does that sound Riley? I cant even tell the truth about his mother or suppose to be married with children or at least divorced with children im pushing 40 years old riley."

"Married to who nigga? children wijkth who? youre last wife or anna, dumb ass?"

"Well at least anna aint no drug addicted, at least she got that going for her."

"You..." Rileys eyes shot up and I looked where his eyes were and I dropped my head. "Hey Jazzy."

"Hello Riley. Um Huey? Wheres Malcolm?"

"He's in the car with COby, im taking them to granddads. ypu cpming?"

"Um no riley, im going back home. Huey I need to get my car out of the garage, so can you open the door?." Riley took her suit case and set it beside the door. "Thanks" she mumbed to him. I smelled her scent when she passed by me and I regret everything I just said. "The door HUey." she said it so calm, its like she didn't hear anything I said but I knew she did. I opened the door and she back out, I called her name. "Jazmine?" but she looked at me and didn't answer, she figured away around rileys car and she drove off, without a second look. Damn how could I frogtet that she was still in my house? I watched her car drive down the road, I felt like shit.

* * *

I know I called jasmine a good twenty times that day, she ignored every call so I had to result in having Malcolm call her and she picked up, I bumrushed him everytime shed pick up. "What are you doing Jazmine? You haven't returned any of my calls or text."

"Ive been busy Huey. What do you need to speak to me for? is there something wrong with my son?"

"No theres nothing wrong with OUR son. hes just fine. I was just trying to apologize for what I said about you Jazmine."

"Theres no need to apologize HUey, you said what you said an di get it now, its fine."

"So youre not hurt by it?" I asked, shes always so calm.

"No, I told you before, I took my power back, no one can hurt me anymore. Ill call Malcolm back later on Huey. Bye." and she hung up on me. I was so pissed, she just shot me down like that. I kept calling but of course she ignored me. I wasn't buying that im not upset shit.

I took Malcolm to the airport so he could go back home, spring break was over and he had to leav em, my phone rang "Hello?"

"Huey its Jaz. I was just calling to let you know that Malcolm is home in one piece."

"How are you Jaz?"

"Im good. You?"

"The same."

"You wanna speak to Malcolm?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." everytime I spoke to jasmine she never cussed me out nor gave me attitude. I was waiting for her to explode on me, but it never came, then there was a time mal called and left me a voicemail, told me to call back and that he needed money for a limo to prom. I called back. "Hello?"

"Did you just come in from running?"

"Yeah, whos this?" that pissed me off.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Huey?"

"WHo else would it be Jazmine?"

"Well, ceasar called earlier, and then Riley and then coby called and all yal sound alike so excuse me Huey! you needx to speak to Malcolm?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. Malcolm called me and said something bout getting a limo?"

"He did what?! I told his behind that he wasn't getting one. Malcolm Percival Freeman. I told him ii would drive him and that briana girl to and from prom and her dad also offered too.""

"What you talking to dad for?"

"Because eh called me boy! keep on talking and you gonna have a fat lip. HUey?"

"Im still here. His middle name is Percival?""Yeah, I thought you knew."

"no I didn't,"

"WSell its about to be dead if he don't close his mouth! I don't appreciate him going behind my back calling you about a limo when I said no."

"I don't either. Let me talk to him." Malcolm got on the phone, we talked for a while and I told him ill think about the limo then I told him to finish his work and chores and to let me speak to Jazmine. "Yeah?"

"Let the boy get the limo Jaz. ill send the money and you can get which ever limo you want for them."

"Ill think about it HUey!"

* * *

I called around prom day and me and jazmine talked about did she get the money she told me yeah and I ask what she do with it. "I put it in the bank."

"All of it?"

"Yeah, I bought me a pair of shoes and shirt but that's it. You thought I would buy drugs with it or something?"

"I never said that Jazmine."

"Did you call for Malcolm cause hes not here."

"What did you decide for prom?"

"I let him buy the damn limo, but it was a cheap one. I decided that because I didn't want him in a car with a drunk person, I want him home safely."

"Pushover."

"Should I have Malcolm call you back when he gets in? he went with some 4 eyed boy to pick up his tux,"

"Yeah, let him know I called." Still no explosion and her politeness and friendliness was messing with my head.

* * *

 **Hello, im sorry it took me so long to update, My child and I have been sick for the past couple days and I barely made it out of bed. But here's an update for you guys. I may even give you another chapter tonight, but no guarantees. Hope you like read and review. Love Marilyn.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Malcolm**

I left Briana to talk to her silly friends while I went to the bathroom. I had to pee, bad. A few minutes ago I was slow dancing and feeling all over her booty, and I couldn't even enjoy myself for holding a bladder full of piss. Her booty was righteous, and I needed to be comfortable to properly admire the booty. Which meant the piss had to go. Now.

The prom was in a hotel banquet room, they had balloons and streamers and bright ass lights everywhere, it was pretty cool. I don't see why they didn't have bathrooms anywhere near the banquet room, so I had to go to the second floor to piss. I was seriously thinking bout pissing in one of these plants when I rolled up on a bathroom. That's the last thing I remember clearly was thinking bout pissing in a plant. I was standing at a urinal, watching myself pee, when the door bust open behind me. "Yeah nigga, I told you not to play around with me, didn't I?" Arsenio ran up from behind me and punched me in the back of my head, I turned to defend myself, but these niggas was surrounding me. I didn't have a chance to throw a punch. I was taking hits from every direction, and pissing on myself as I slid to the floor. Somebody was hitting me with something more than a fist. I looked up just in time to see arsenio coming down on me with a steel crow bar. he hit me on my shoulders in my ribs, on my leg. I managed to grab the urinal, so I wouldn't go all the way down.

"Man what the fuck you doing?" I managed to get out. No one parted their lips to answer me. they kept on hitting me. Then they started kicking me. I came off the floor swinging wildly. one of them niggas was gonna catch my fist some kind of way. I know I punched arseio in the face and another nigga got hit too. I was trying to fight my way to the door with my dick out and swinging too. "Fuck, this nigga done bust my nose." I heard arsenio yell.

"That's what yo ass get nigga!" I retorted back.

"Hold his ass!"

They bum-rushed me and held me down while arsenio whooped my ass, he punched me in the gut one last time and I threw up all over myself. "Punk motherfucker, let his ass go." arsenio told his boys. I was wobbling on my feet, staring at him. He had blood running down his face and on his clothes. I guess it was my blood. I looked at him and smiled, "You calling me a punk when you need two other motherfuckers to back yo ass up." I said laughing and holding my side cause it hurt like a motherfucker. I felt myself getting light headed, the room was spinning, I met the tile on the floor, I saw the walls fly past me. I would have had a clean fall but my head hit the urinal that was sticking out. I thought was having a seizure, then my lights went black. I was out.

"Yo arsenio klets get the fuck outta here man." thenm motherfuckers ran out the bathroom in the opposite direction. left me there with my dick hanging out my shit for anybody who found me to see.

 **Huey**

Anne was all over me, trying her best to get my sttention, and I was trying to give it to her, but my mind was occupied at the moment. I was thinking about my son going to his first prom. although he was sophomore, his lil mama on his arm was a senior.I wondered what was in store for them after the prom, I hope whatever he does, he's careful. I could've called to check in on him but Jazmine didn't allow him to have a phone. She says teenagers shouldn't have a phone unoless they could pay for it on their own, I half assed it stil l would've been nice to check in on him. Jazmine had taking pictures of our son and his lil mama, before they left. She sent them too me, and the picture of her with Malcolm, she still didn't have a bra on. I smiled at that one. I could hear jasmine now making faces at the girls prom dress, it was low cut in the front and back and her booty was round in it. I laughed at the memory. "I must be doing something wrong if your laughing Huey." anne said, she was sitting on my lap, sucking and kissing on my neck. She looked at me curiously. I opened my mouth the tell her what I was thinking but I decided otherwise. Jazmine wasn't a conversation she likes to have.

"Its nothing anne, I just thought of something that was funny." I caught her look and tried to soothe her. "It damn sure aint yolu. now where were we?" She went back toher tonguing and I went back to my thoughts. Anne was kissing my lips now and I was playing with herbreast, she unzipped my pants and I was no where near hard. Not even close. "Do I need to help you out with that?" she asked me going down on me. I couldn't get hard, I wasn't even turned on. I kept thinking bout Jazmine and Malcolm. I thought about calling Jazmine when my phone rang, I scoot away from Anne and sent her a apology look, she glared at me, I went to pick up the phione anyway.

"Hello?"

"Huey!"

"Jazmine?" Her voice sounded strange. "Whats wrong Jazmine? Did something happen to Malcolm?" she started to cry and my patience went out the window completely. "Stop crying and tell me what happened, Jazmine." I loistened for a couple seconds. "Jazmine I didn't understand anything you said. Stop crying and tell me." Five minutes of her crying and trying to explain we hang up. "Anne, I have to go." I told anne. I glanced at my watch and then looked toward the kitchen wondering what the hell was taking Jazmine so long to call me back with the details. All I know was that someone from the prom called her and said that Malcolm was hurt and was on the way to the hospital and calling me back. When?

"You have to go?" anne asked. "Damn it Huey. Who was that your other woman?"

"That was Jazmine..."

"That bitch again. Whats wrong with her? shes stranded here again or something?" I wasn't for this shit with her, not when I didn't know what the hel was wrong with my son, and I would have to travel hours away to find out for myself. I readjusted my clothes the right way. "Malcolm was in a accident and it sounds pretty bad Anne." I told her on my way to my room to throw some clothes together. I needed to call the airlines and see when the next plane to Woodcrest was and I needed too- The phone rang again. I walked to it but Anne had answered it already. What the hell? "I need to speak to Huey."

"Who is this?"

"I need to speak to Huey please, its an emergency." jasmine said. I was getting reaxdy to say I was on the phone but Anne beat me to it. "Im starting to think its always an emergency with you, he was busy when you called the first time so-"

"Listen, bitch put huey on the phone right now, OK? I don't have time for this shit." Jazmine said getting angry. "Im here Jazmine." I snapped. "Get off the phone Anne."

"Why do I have to get off the phone? an say what she has to with me on here."

"Huey you really need to control your hoes, this is a bad example of you as a pimp, Get flossies ass off the phone or im hanging up on the count of three and not calling back." Jazmine said. I took a deep breathe for patience for these women. "Anne..."

"I got your whore bitch."

"Fuck you." Jazmine said sweetly.

"No im fucking Huey and I think that's your problem." anne said.

"Then that makes two of us, doesn't it? Huey, im not up for this shit. You need to handle your business. One... Two..." she started counting which pissed me off. I heard anne take in a sharp breathe, thi shit was crazy. "Hang up the phone Anne"

"What the hell does she mean that makes two of us?"

"Two and a half..." why was she counting?

"I asked you a-"

I stomped into the hall. "Hang up the fucking phone Anne." I heard a clicka nd went back to packing. "WHat did you find out?" I saw anne at my door way looking pissed, I really didn't care. I stopped walking to my closet and shook my head. I listened for a few more minutes and I breathed deeply. I asked Jazmine where she was and she told me she was in the car on her wsay to the hospital, she told me which one and I filed it to the back of my mind. I glanced over towards Anne and I was wondering who she was and then I remembered. "Ill be on the next flight ill meet you at the hospital. Hang me every hour and keep me updated." I hung up the phone and pulled my suitcase out. "Start talking Huey!"

"Talk about what?"

"I cant believe you right now. Are you fucking her or not?"

"We had this conversation before."

"We have but theres always two sides to a story and hers says that youre fucking her."

"I don't think that's what she said." I said knowing exactly that's what Jazmine said. "She was just saying that to piss you off and from the look on your face it worked. I guess she didn't expect you to answer my phone, and neither did i."

"Oh so that bitch can answer your phone and I cant? And where the hell did she even come from.?"

"Childhood friend."

"Well I didn't know that."

"And you wont know anything unless I want to tell you. Now I need to go." I said. My plane landed in woodcrest Maryland and I rented a car, I drove as fast as I could, on the way to the hospital I called Jazmine and asked if there was any more news. "No, he hasn't wokle up yet."

"Okay, im pulling into the parking lot come down to get me." I waited for jasmine near the front desk, she looked so sweet in a sweater and leggings and her little flats, she was so beautiful. I could see she was still crying. When she walked up to me I had to look down cause she was so short. "The doctor was heeing and hawing because I said you were coming and that I was staying and I told him id kick his ass if he tries to make me leave." She said stopping in front of me. My eyes roamed all around her face. "Tell me what the hell happened again."

"Lets walk and talk." I followed her the way she came from, although my mind was on my son, I couldn't help the way her leggings hugged her hips and booty was oh so fine, damn. I noticed the sway in her walk. We stopped infront of the elevators and she pressed a button. "His coach was one of the advisors for the prom, he was the one that found Malcolm, because his prom date Briana got worried he hadn't came back after some time, so she told the coach and he went looking for him, he thought a group of prom members had snuck off to drink." the elevator doors opened. "Jazmine is that you?" a tall dark skin man with dreads said, I gave him a glare. "Huey can you hold the door? hey, Donovan its nice to see you."

"How are you doing? why are you here? Finally decided to go out on a date with me?"

"Not too good, my son is here, hes on the fifth floor, unconscious and wont wake up." and id be happy to if we could bring your wife of five years.

"Awh, pesky details. Do you know what happened?" **_That's what I was trying to find out before you rudely interrupted us._** I thought, I rolled my eyes. This nigga here. I cleared my throat getting irriatted that she was telling him what happened and we haven't even got to that part, she looked over at me and continues talking to him which pissed me off. "This is malcolms father, Huey Freeman. This is doctor Donavan." He shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you. I hope your son pulls through, fine young mna you have." I gave his hand a extra squeeze and his eyes shot up to mine then back to Jazmine, he got my message to back the help up. Another hand shake a kiss on the cheek that was too damn close to Jazmines lips and he was gone. "He hit is head on a urinal?" I said catching on to what she told the doctor.

"He fell or he was hit on the head with something."

"What?"

"You haven't seen him yet and I didn't wanna upset you by telling you this over the phone, he has bruises all over his face and body. Which tells me he got into a fight with somebody." I took a breathe and she looked up at me weakly. "Somebody or a group of somebodies followed him into the bathroom and jumped him. while he was taking a leak? is that where youre going with this Jaz?"

"Yes, his hands are scraped up so he was defending himself. I wish he would wake up and tell me what happened so I know what to do next Huey."I could tell she was about to cry, I pushe the buttin to his floor. I asked about the swelling on his brain and she told me they were giving him medicine through an iv, she told me it went down some but it has a ways to go. She told me to brace myself because what I saw it pissed me off, my son was laying here eyes swollen shut lips brusised chest bruised, unconscious. head bandaged up. I wanted to punch something or someone. I asked the doctor how long it would last and he told me he didn't know, it depends on how bad it was.

I pulled out my phone "If youre calling Anne, tell her I apologize, I didn't mean to go there with her earlier she was working my nerves." Jazmine said.

"She was working mine too. You know youre a little firecracker."

"No, that bitch wouldn't put you on the fucking phone and I told that slut that it was an emergency, I don't fuck around when it comes to my sin Huey, the bitch should've put you on the phone."

"You know you cuss to damn much.' we laughed and im glad because her cryng was bringing me down. "and im not calling anne, but it would be nice of you to apologize."

"Well it isn't heartfelt." she said while rolling her eyes. "I didn't get the illusuion that it was." I said and started dialing the number i was calling.

 **Jazmine**

The night went on and on with different nurses coming in and out giving my baby so much medicine, I was getting antsy. I couldn't do nothing and if youre mother you know how I feel. Malcolm was all I had and it killed me inside to see my baby like this. He wouldn't wake up but the nurse said he was responding to pain so that's a good sign, she said all we need him to do now is wake up. "Do you think a good hard slap would wake him up?" I asked.

"You slap my son and its on." Huey said while smirking, I rolled my eyes. "Jazmine why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No Hue, im not leaving my son." I suppose I did look like the walking dead but I didn't give a damn I wasn't leaving my son to hell with those doctors and Nurses and to hell with Huey. Jackass. "are you hungry?" he asked me.

"No. im too excited toe at right now. I need my baby to wake up."

"He'll wake up on his own Jazmine. illbring you something back anyway." A few minutes past and Huey came back with food, he scoffed his down like he was starving. I let him eat mine too, I couldn't eat. after a while I didn't realize I had fallen asleep.

I woke up huey on the phone arguing with Mrs. Flossine. Thatbitch got on my nerves. He looked at me and smirked, and I rolled my eyes and poked my tongue out at him. He knew what he was doing. I needed to brush my teeth asap. he ended his call and turned to me. "What she thinks were fucking in the hospital?'

"Thanks to you she probably does."

"What you madat me for? you mad cause I had to get her straight?'

"You had to? you didn't seem to leanint to not tell her off. you knew what we were doing Jazmine."

"And you knew too Huey. don't try to come for me. I wasn't the one jumping from bed to bed you were. Why were you in between my thighs so much if all you think of me as is a crackhead?"

"Why do you wanna speak on it now? when I did you didn't so whats up?"

"Whats up? nigga, I didn't wanna talk about it on your terms, I wanted to talk when I got ready and im ready now." he had the nerve to get up and try to leave, "I don't have time for this, do you want something to eat Jaz?"

"No Huey, I want yiou to sit your pathetic ass down and listen to what I have to say, you walk out that door, id fuck up this hospital room and say you did it. and have your ass halled off to jail..; AGAIN!" He stared daggers at me "You wouldn't." I looked at him with a glare. "try me." he walked back to his seat and sat down slowly, I looked at him and said "If all I am to you is a crackhead why were you fucking me? you know youre a little too old to be jumping from woman to woman, and you know you wanted it just as bad as I did. WE were child hood friends and you turned your back on me to make money off of drugs and you sold them to me so that's as bad as me being a fucking crackhead. Huey I don't need shit from you, Malcolm does. Yeah, we were bestfriends and I thought I needed you when my father was dying but you weren't there, you all turned your back on me at the worst time in my life, you were my bestfriend I thought. And another thing, im so sorry that you think im such a crack head, but yet youre still FUCKING ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GET, YOU MORON, AND TELL FLOSSIE I HOPE SHE LIKES HOW MY PUSSY TASTE!" I told him, I finally blew up at him, how dare he think im still a crackhead, I don't need shit from him, he can kiss my ass.

"Jazmine, I diodnt mean what I was saying, look, riley was coming on strong and I got pissed opff, you kept Malcolm from me for sixteen long years. I realized what I missed, and that didn't have to be the case at all Jazmine. I would've stepped up and helped, but you didn't give me the damn chance."

"I said I was sorry Huey, but you wont keep putting me in a caterogory that I am no longer in, if so you cn kiss my phat plump round ass."

"Oh I would love too, and that's why kept jumpin in between your thighs, because I love to,and I like what you do to me that flossy cant! okay jasmine."

"No its not okay! untikl you drop that bitch you will no longer get in between anything over here."

"You wanna bet. you knew what we were doing, you gave it to me with out a thought, multiple times." I just shook my head and gave it to him. He had me, I did know what we were doing, we're grown. "Look, I said some things to riley tat I shouldn't have and im sorry okay jasmine. I didn't want a child with a crackhead but that's not what I have now, I thought I did but I was wrong."

"But that's what you do have, a baby with a crackhead" I looked at him, he stared at me, he licked his lips and looked towards Malcolm. "No I have a baby with Jazmine Dubois and I wanna get to know this jasmine not the old jasmine." he watched Malcolm for a while and then turned to me "I said what I did because I was angry as hell and to be honest I don't remember all of it."

"I wish I could say the same." I said and turned towards the door as it opened, and Jebidiah freeman walked through the door. Huey and I shared glances. He walked in and started fussing with malcolms covers and told the nurse to get another blanket for him, "Grandad, I said you didn't have to come."

"Bullshit boy, this my greatgrandson, you think I wouldn't be here. I should whip you with my belt. Now riley and Cesar is driving up here, they should be here in a few hours, now One of you start talking. what are the doctors saying?"

* * *

 **hello everyone, thank you for being patient with me. Heres another chapter for you guys, I hope everyone likes it. please read and review, shoutout to everyone of you. Peace and love- Marilyn.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jazmine**

I knew mr. freeman my whole childhood, but I forgot how he could be. He was a force to be reckon with. he had managed to talk me to go home, and rest. I argued with him for a few minutes but he got to me. he told me that huey was next on his list. I gave huey the sparekey to my house and told them goodnight. I went to the house got me a quick bite to eat, and had me a large piece of pie. I don't know why but lately ive been eating a lot more than I usually do. I pushed that to the side. I was thinking about calling my mom but I rather leave that dead horse in its grave. I felt jealousy of huey because he had family, and I didn't. But I was happy for Malcolm, he had people he loved all around him. I went upstairs to the bathroom ran me a bubble bathe, with some strawberry and cherry blossom scented body wash bubbles. and my oils. I got in it and was thankful for the hot water, my feet were swollen and they were killing me. I soaked and washed up and I went into my room to lay down, I set my alarm to wake me up at 4 in the morning so I could be up and dressed to see Malcolm. after a good little while I drifted off to sleep thinking about my son.

 **Huey**

Jazmines house was quiet, I thought she would've kept a light on for me but it was dark as hell. I found the stairs and went up slowly. I thought I remembered where Malcolm's room was, but that was about it. I tipped down the hallway and stuck my head into rooms as I went. I came to Jazmines room and walked in like it was my room too. She was lying on her stomach with one leg above the covers. I forgot she was a wild sleeper. I looked at her naked back, and watched her sleep. I thought she would've woke up to the sound of the shower blasting and come find who was invading her living space but the woman was knocked out. I went downstairs wearing absolutely nothing, and looked inside her fridge. I spied a pizza and reached in and got it and got a piece out of the box. "Bingo!" I said as I put the piece into the microwave, got me something to drink with it. I made so much noise getting things out, I thought for sure Jazmine was gonna come cuss me out. But she didn't. I got some cookies out the fridge and took them upstairs with me, I thought of a plan to get granddad out the hospital since he kicked me out, ima kick his ass out see how he likes it. I cleaned up everything I used in the bathroom wipes down after myself and took my bag to Jazmines room and set it on the floor by her dresser. The it started.

I looked down at my dick in the dark and it was getting hard as a brick. I wonder what anne would say if she saw me now. needing no help to get turned on, everytime I looked at jasmine it turned me on. Jazmine was so beautiful, it was something about her that I craved. I thought of anne, and wished her name would send me away from Jazmine but it didn't work, my body drifted over to Jazmines bed. I watched her sleep, I could see her body in full view. She was laying on her back now.i moved up against her and pushed my tongue in her mouth. giving her the taste of my cooks that I had just ate. I pulled back when she gasped and jerked away. I waited while her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Huey? You scared the hell out of me!" her face was close to mine so I went in for her neck and I almost had a orgasm just smelling her scent.i took her hand and brought it down on my dick so she could feel how hard I was for her. "Uh Uh Huey. You cant do thid shit. Get out of my bed and go to malcolms room or something. AAAHH." She moaned when I bit down on her spot on her neck that she didn't know I knew about. I applied more pressure, and I closed my hand around hers on my dick and showed her what I needed. I did need it, it was a shock to my system to know how much I needed it. Wanted it too. I wanted this shit like I hadn't wanted anything in a long time. I rolled my tongue on her neck, realizing that she didn't need my help anymore stroking my dick so I let her hand go and hissed when she started pumping me hard. She evaded my lips.

"Stop running and let me put my tongue in your mouth.

"For what Huey? what kind of game are you playing? is this more curiosity?" she asked me, I let the groans and moans I gave her be the answer to that. "I hate you for this Huey.' I sucked her nipples and put my hand between her thighs, and she moaned and started having spasms. "im serious huey, you need to go." she screamed when I dug my finger deeper. i took advantage of the moment and put my tongue in her mouth, we kissed deeply and it was so good and wet, i lost myself in it. it wasn't enough though, I had to be inside her. She went over on her back and followed her spreading her thighs wide. We both sucked in a sharp breathe as I eased inside of her and rooted myself like I never planned on leaving. I braced myself on my hands and stared down at jasmine as I stroked long and soft.

I dropped a kiss on her parted lips. "Put your hands on me."

"No Huey, this is wrong."

"Wrong feels right as hell. Touch me somewhere JAzmine. damn ahh." she skimmed her fingers across my back and then palmed my ass. I sucked on her bottom lip and whimpered like a fucking baby, I was almost embarrassed. "Youre doing some voodoo shit to me, you know that? Got me losing my mind."

"you better get it back because this is going to stop." Her walls contracted around me took most of the sting out of her whispered words. She tilted her hips up and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Good to you?"

"Yeah but not good enough for you to keep... ooooh... playing with me though. I hate you Huey."

I was listening to her body. "Like this?" she nodded her head with her eyes still closed like she was afraid to look. "Look at me" I hissed.

"No"

"Look at me, Jazmine."

"Fuck you Huey." she pounded on my back with her fist. Girly hit. and I didn't miss a beat stroking her walls. "open your eyes punk." I teased her. "Look at me.' When she did tears slid down her face, I stopped and looked at her, but she shook her head no telling me don't stop but I did anyway. "Damn it Jazmine"The look on my face must've told her that I couldn't do it, she turned her head away and swallowed loudly. "I said look at me Jazmine."

"You said..." She tried to give voice to the words running through her mind. "Shhh, fuck it, fuck what I said okay?" She wasted tears on me, I kept stroking her and I kissed her hard. "Im sorry.' I whispered to her as she squeezed me from the inside out. "Im sorry" I repeated as her thighs tightened around my waist and her nails dug into my back. "You hear me Jaz? yeah, that's right, cum for me Jazmine."

"Fuck" gasp and jerk. "You Huey." another gasp and jerk. "I hate your ass Huey!"

"I know baby I know." I knew something else too. my hand went between her thighs and landed on her clit and I kept stroking her. "Stop." she screamed, she was vibrating with anticipation. "Stop it huey, I cant take it anymore." I made her take a few more sconds and then I came right inside her for a whole ten seconds, then we collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

The alarmed buzzed and I jumped up like I got shot, wodxering what the hell that noise was, Jazmine had set her alarm to get up. "Youre not going back to the hospital, grnadad said don't come back til the sun is up."

"he's your grandfather not mine."

"Okay miss bad ass go on and see what happens." I said as I pulled her close to me til her ass was on my lap, she didn't move. "You going?"

"I like granddad.' she said as she laid back down.

"Yeah that's what I thought"

 **And another for you lovely people. peace and love. -Marilyn**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I hope youre enjoying my story, if not I suggest that you do not read it from here on out. I got a review of guest that did not like my story, and I am sorry that you do not. To the people that like/love my story I appreciate you. Shout outs to everyone who reviewed. Now on to the story.**

 **Malcolm**

I opened my eyes and stared straight into granddads face. thought I was dead and in heaven. He was smiling and nodding his head like I just answered a question she just asked. I looked over and saw uncle riley, and uncle Caesar. Auntie Cindy was there too. She was crying like momma would've been if she was here. Mama? Where the hell was my mama. MAAAAAAA? I couldn't even talk my mouth was so dry, I needed water. Okay, breathe Mal. Breathe. "My mama?" I finally got out.

"Im calling her right now boy. I made her go home and rest cause she was about to fall over on her face. Your daddy went tio make sure she was okay. You had us all worried boy. Next time you wanna go into a coma ima whoop yo ass with my belt." Grandad told me, he smiled and turned around as if he was crying. "Finally decided to wake yo ass up huh?" Uncle Riley said leaning over me scratching his beard. "Wish you would've thought about that shit before making us drive all the way up here." I tried to smile but my lips hurt. Then I went back to sleep.

 **Jazmine**

Ugh, why do I feel this way? I was in the bathroom taking a shower when a wave of nausea came my way. I immediately went to the toilet and threw up, Huey was standing there looking at me worried. I just shook my head and told him to hurry up and finish getting dressed. My phone rang and it was granddad telling huey that our son had woken up, I got so excited and stood up fast which I shouldn't have done cause another wave came and I threw up everything that was left in me. "ZWhy the hell do you keep throwing up Jazmine?" Huey asked me, shit I didn't know maybe it was something I ate. "I don't know Huey. Mayvbe it was something I ate. okay? now hurry up and finish so we can go." he came up to me . "Hands off Huey" I said trying to stop him. he smirked at me. "Last night was damn good Jaz."

"well im glad you enjoyed yourself bug fella. because im giving your dick a farewell goodbye. Now Hands off me Freeman." I said, getting up slowly.

"You want me to dump flossie for you? is that it Jaszmine?"

"You don't want to dump flossie for me and im not asking you to." I said turning to brush my teeth. I dodged his hands and reached for my tooth brush, "Besides that, with her you wont have to worry about what other people think or if theyre wondering where you know her from. Shes little more respectable though barely, if you ask me."

"Jaz-"

I finished with my teeth sprayed some strawberry perfume on, and cut him off "Take me to my son Huey." I walked out of my room and left him standing there and then I ignored him the whole way to the hospital.

Malcolm was sitting up in bed talking with granddad who was sitting beside him on the bed. I rushed into the room and stopped by malcolms side. U looked to granddad to my son. He tried to smile but it wasmore of a frown which did it for me. I fell into my sons arms, forgetting all about his cracked ribs. "Ouch mama, im fine." Ma, im fine, awh man shes crying."

"That's all right boy, mothers have a right to cry." Cindy said looking over at us. "Jazmine please." Huey said as if im being an unreasonable child. I felt his hands on my shoulders, massaging the kinks out, and didn't offer too much resistance when he lifted me away from Malcolm. "Go on over there with that noise." I thought he was about to nudge me out of the way but he turned me in his arms and pulled me against his chest instead. He felt so good to me. I didn't have a problem with that either. I slid my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest and finished my crying holding Huey. The feel of his hands smoothing up and down my back was soothing and I hiccupped like a baby.

"Glad to see you up." Huey told Malcolm. "Had me worried I was about to lose you after I just found your little tack headed ass, boy."

"Nah, dude, you stuck with me." Malcolm laughed. I heard the sound of palms slapping. "oh we're back to dude now huh? you mustve really hit your head hard."

"You got jokes da."

"A few. How you feeling?"

"head still hurts and mama just finished breaking my ribs, but im cool." Malcolm said. I stuck my hand in hueys pocket and got his handkerchief out of his pocket. I used it to wipe my face before I turned around and gave Malcolm a watery smile. That's when I noticed riley and casaer in the room, I turned 3 shades of red. "Im sorry, Riley, Caez. I didn't see you standing there. How are you?" I could hardly look riley in the eye.

"id be better if I didn't have to ride all the way here listening to Ceaz wack ass music. Its biggie and tupac all the way back though ma." Riley said givingme a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Looking good as always jaz." Caesar said. I thanked him and offed my cheek to him when he came closer. "Riley yo ass just hating on caez cause he got good taste. Now shut yo ass up nigga." Cindy says, walking up to me hugging me. "jaz, you look pale, are you okay?" Why did she ask me that. I did look pale and I felt sick as hell but I wasn't gonna tell anyone. "Im fine Cin, just feel a littlee down since Malcolms in here." She hugged me again. But she looked at me as though she knew a secret that I didn't. "Thank you all for coming to see my baby. yall didn't have to come all the way here for something like this."

"That's what families do Jaz." Riley said looking serious. "Grandad put out the call and we came running. or creeping in the way of caez driving." I looked at Malcolm. "I hope you know how lucky you are to have a family like this boy."

"I do ma." The doctor came in and tried to make everybody leave and granddad told him he'd put his foot up his ass if he didn't get on out of here. I shook my head. the staff probably couldn't wait for Malcolm to go home. I felt hueys hands on my shoulders and I glanced at him as to ask him why is he touching me and he glanced back as to say oh you don't wanna be touched now you wont saying that last night. Huey asked everybody if they were hungry i guess that was our que to get out so he could talk to Malcolm but me being me. I told him I wasn't leaving but he gave me a glare that made me shiver right down to my panties, that man. so I asked him sweetly "You want me to bring you anything back?"

 **Huey**

"whatever you want to bring me Jazmine." I told her looking at her up and down with a smirk, I could tell she was cussing me out in her head but I didn't care, I love driving her crazy, and I want to have a talk with my son alone so everybody had to get the fuck out. "As long as you bring me something to drink ma." I said and licked my lips. that damn woman was so fine to me. Now getting back to my son as jasmine walked out the room and rolled her eyes at me. "So... You wanna tell me what happened?" I asked him, he sighed, and started explaining.

"Some niggas came in the bathroom and jumped me while I was taking a leak, I was-" I cut him off. "Hold up, Some niggas jumped you. Ok, start at the beginning so I can put myself there and see exactly what happened."

"You Sherlock homes now or some shit?"

"Im listen Mal." I told him and looked at him.

"Ite da, I was at the prom dancing with Briana, and I had to piss so I told her I would be back and went on the second floor to the bathroom. I was peeing when them niggas came in. It was three of them. They just bum rushed me and shit. I was back, but wasn't nothing I could do with three of them motherfuckers."

"Did they hit you with anything other than their fist." I was picturing[ this shit in my head and getting pissed off by the second, I kept what I was feeling out og my face though.

"A crow bar ithink, once or twice. I hit my head on the urinal when that nigga got that last punch in."

"What nigga?"

"Arsenio." the look on his face told me that he couldn't believe this nigga played him. "I thought that nuigga was my friend." he said getting pissed off, eyes turning the color of fire, I knew mine were doing the same. "you said it was three of them."

"Arsenio, tae and the nigga that was rolling the blunt when you walked up on us. Aresenio was clowning talking bout I played him and that I said I was gonna do some shit for him."

"You never said you was gonna move some dope for him?"

"Nah da, why would I say some shit like that?"

"Maybe because you was high off your ass Mal, but im proud that you stuck up for yourself, I don't ever wanna hear talk of you smoking or drinking again or its gonna be you and me. I be damned if I lose you and I just found you after 16 years, now that you got me, what you gonna do with me Mal? cause im here, and youre stuck with me." I looked at him and he looked away so I wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, I looked towards the door as it cracked open. "I aint done talking." Jazmine, cindy granddad riley and caez back away. He swiped at his tears and I smirked at him. "awh did daddy make boo boo cry?" I teased him. "gone now da, dang." I laughed. Now where was my babys mother with my food? I looked out in the hall and there everyone was. with food. "What did you say to my son Huey?"

""What I said to my son is between me and him. Man talk. now mind your business woman and give your man his food." I ddont know if she heard me but that kind of slipped out. Man I need to get it together.

* * *

Some of Malcolm's school mates came by to visit him and they all skipped school and knowing jasmine she tore into them like it was no tomorrow her mother mode was on and wasn't gonna turn off til these poor kids were at school. when they left she thanked them and she had me cracking up. then that horny ass coach and the basketball team came and the coach was all in jazmines face, I was about to get up and introduce myself to this nigga when riley came over and sat beside me. "SO nigga, you gonna tell jasmine how you feeling or you gonna let mr, coach over there swoop her up?"

"Leave me alone riley."

"Dang nigga, ian know you was in love with her though."

"I mean, I like being around her, and feeling her in my arms and talking to her but I don't know about love."

"Nigga you better do something before another man will. You need to forget about the past. Lay off it man, its obvious she aint worried about it, so you shouldn't be. You need to claim your woman before that nigga does." he said getting up and walking to granddad.

* * *

I cornered Jazmine where the coffee machine was and asked her "Whats up with you and the coach?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Jaz."

"Whats up with you and flossie?"

"I asked you earlier did you want me to leave flossie for you and you didn't answer me."

"Yes I did. You want a more respectable lady and someone you can have in the street with no worries. Isnt it what you want?"

"Youre all that too and more. SO maybe I want you." I told her.

"So what if you do Huey? does that mean I should automatically want you back?"

"You make love to me like you want me."

"Don't confuse sex and lovemaking please. theyre two different things. you should know that."

"Lets go to bed and find out. shall we?" she froze in her spot and we locked eyes. I blew on my coffee. For once it was hot. "I thought so. How long are you planning on making me pay for the bullshit I said Jaz?"

"Im not making you pay for anything. im just making sure I don't forget. Its good to know where we stand with people, especially one youre sleeping with. so you know what to give and what to hold back for people that deserve it." I scowled. "So you holding back for the coach or some other punk nigga like that.?" I said getting jealous and didn't care.

"Huey..."

"Huey." I imitated her voice. "You like saying my name don't you?" I moved towards her backing her into a wall, she turned red as hell, a doctor passed by and I waited til he was out of ear shot, "You say it so sexy when im riding you too."

"oh no you didn't just go there, back up off me huey. I see youre on fool mode right now."

"we need to sit down and talk Jaz."

"No we don't huey"

I opened my mouth to push the issue more but the basketball team came out of Malcolms room singing their chant. This shit was getting ghetto as hell. The team filed out the room with the coach behind them. "Tae!" I said as they walked down the hall. It didn't take me long to spot the motherfucker that helped put my son here. This nigga had the nerve to come visit malcolm after he laid hands on him, he was the one that wasn't looking at me. he was looking at the floor. he finally met my eyes and I raised my cup of coffee up at him. He probable thought shit was over. Right? Wrong. Jazmine was gone when I finished looking my fill and turned back around. She probably thought the shit was over too.

Wrong again.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone that's read and revied, please keep negative comments to yourself for those who do not like how im writing my story, thank you in advance. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Is Jazmine pregnant? Is Huey inlove, will he leave flossie for jaz? You'll find out soon enough. so many questions. Peace and love _- Marilyn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jazmine**

I wasn't taking no for an answer, because it was the least I could do. I insisted on Huey taking his granddad and brothers and Cindy to my house so that they could rest and get cleaned up. they were planning on checking into a hotel for the night and heading back home in the morning, but there was no way I was letting that happen. Plus I wanted them to see how Malcolm was living. I didn't want none of them thinking I wasn't handling my business. Huey drove them to my house while I stayed at the hospital with Malcolm. There was talk of him being discharged in the morning but the doctor wanted more xrays and a follow up cat scan to make sure that there wasn't any brain damage or internal injuries that had been over looked the first time around. I waited in the room while they took Malcolm to get his test done.

He came back laughing and joking around with the cute nurses, my boy was a flirt and so handsome like Huey. God that man gives me the chill, and I tell ya he warms me up just right, anyway. I found out for sure that Malcolm was being discharged from the doctor with the tongue ring mmm, that tongue ring, anyway, my dirty mind all because of that mocha skin bastard. They took Malcolms catheter out and other than 2 cracked ribs he was good to go. "Looks like youll be heading home tomorrow." I said to Malcolm.

"Yeah and I cant wait to get in my own bed. These mattresses are hard as my head." we chuckled at that. "I think your uncle riley might be in your bed right now, so you might have a problem." I fussed with the blanket covering his legs and he swatted my hands away. "You kill me picking imaginary lint off of things and straightening stuff, ma. Im cool. im sorry you was worried too."

"Ill worry about you until your hundred years old boy. so let me pick and straighten, okay?" I said still picking at his stuff. "Do you want me to bring you back something to wear?"

"Yeah, my red and black jersey some jeans and my Jordan's,"

"Okay baby." I paused, "What were you and Huey talking about earlier?"

"Now you know I cant tell you all that, ma. That was between father and son. Man talk."

"Father and son huh? that's the same thing Huey said. I remember a time when you to tell me everything."

"That was when I was younger and didn't know any better ma. I still love you. You know you my boooo."

"youre my boo too. that's why im staying here tonight." he rolled his eyes dramatically and groaned. "I don't care boy."

"Ima make Huey take you home when he gets back." Malcolm threaten like I gave a damn about what huey said. "Huey cant make me go home and you either."

"We'll see." he smirked.

* * *

Two hours later Huey pulled into my driveway and looked at me. I wanted to smack that smirk off his damn face. instead I snatched my keys away from him and got out of my SUV. I was halfway to my door when I realized he wasn't following me. I turned and went back to where he was standing in the driveway, walked right up to him and put my hand on my hip.

"You coming in or what?"

"Youre a sexy little woman, you know that?" he said

"Yeah, I know that. whats your point?" he leaned back against his rental car and pulled me between his legs with his hands on my ass. I tried to step back but he held onto me tightly. "Huey, my neighbors might be looking at us and this is not cute."

"So, I don't give a fuck. You need to worry about Caesar coming out here in his drawers to smoke a cigarette in the middle of the night instead if me touching your ass. Speaking of which, im sleeping with you tonight, so don't start talking loud when I sneak in your room later on."

"I don't think so," I said. "I don't need your granddad thinking im flossie number two. sleep in the room with Riley or something."

"Grandad thinks the sun shines and sets on your tight round plump ass Jaz. Besides that, aint nobody crazy. They all know im smacking it flipping it and rubbing it down. Speaking of that, get on in the house and start dinner. I got a feeling a brother gonna be hungery when he gets back." he said smirking and still squeezing my ass. If this man don't back up off me.

"well then a brother needs to get on in there and fix himself something to eat." I retorted back.

Huey leaned down and kissed my lips, then he nudged me towards the house. "Ill be back." he said.

"Don't tell me you met a woman here Huey."

"Jealous?" he said, before I got the chance to get smart with him he was backing out of the driveway smirking at me. I took a minute to mentally prepare myself with a house full of men and Cindy. Speaking of her, I seen blonde hair at the window. there was no doubt that she didn't see what just happened. "Wheres Huey going?" Cindy asked me when I came in the house. "He didn't say." I said. "Probably sneaking off to meet his latest squeeze."

"Oh, no Girl, something tells me hes not done squeezing you." She said winking at me making me laugh. Riley and Caez both laughed. They were watching the soccer game, Ceaz loves his soccer. I didn't know what to say after that. "Ive been told to make dinner, any request?" I asked the boys.

"Yeah, make us some chicken."

"And some Mac n cheese" riley and C said. Cindy joined me in the kitchen and we caught up on girl time. She told me around the time I was giving birth to malcom she was giving birth to Coby and she had her twins Jessica and Jazmine Elizabeth. She named her babies after me. I teared up. "Girl don't you start that crying shit. I missed you a lot and didn't have a way to contact you and my baby girl looks like you, her eyes are a darker green than yours but she reminded me so much of you I had to name her Jazmine. I hope you don't mind." she told me while hugging me.

"No cindy, god, I don't mind at all. That's so beautiful. I missed you too girl, we need to hang out some more on different occasions."

"Yeah, we do, now lets get started on the men dinner before they kill over." she said while giggling. We started our dinner and cooked biscuits fried chicken mac n cheese for riley ceaz me and her, and I cooked Huey a vegetarian casserole. that boy was stricked on no meat but he eats steak so I don't understand. I wont question it though. as the food was cooking I showed Cindy pictures of me and Malcolm and Of my grandma in new Orleans she asked if I had men in my life I told her one, he wanted to marry me but I couldn't do it, I wasn't in love with him, I cared deeply for him but he wasn't the one. She asked me why did I run off and I told her that I didn't but when sarah found out I was pregnant with malolm she sent me away to new Orleans with my grandma, we cried and laughed until the boys came in demanding us to hurry up because they were hungry. "Fuck you riley, yo ass always hungry." cindy said loudly. me and ceaz giggled at the face riley made.

"You better be glad you my woman."

"Nah yo ass better be glad im still with yo ass nugga, now go sit down. foods almost done." after that the food was done the men ate and laughed and told me stories of their past. I missed them so much. "Wheres granddad?" I asked, "That old nigga went to bed, says he didn't feel well." riley told me.

* * *

Huey slid into my bed next to me after two in the morning. it was on the tip of my tongue to ask him where his black ass has been but I had to remember he wasn't my man, he was flossines man, and that wasn't my business. I rolled over for completely different reasons when I felt his dick get hard on my ass. we didn't waste time with the preliminaries. he pulled me over on top of him and I positioned myself to take him in. The hands on my hips moved to my ass and squeezed insistently.

"Ride me Jaz." Huey murmured. His fingers spread out and relaxed as I set a pace that sent a shiver through his body. "Yeah, like that." two minutes into it, he was rolling his hips and meeting me halfway, making me ride him like I was on a bull. "AAAhh, yeah like that." I listened to him sucking in air through his lips, and he came before I knew what was happening.

I wilted over him and sighed as he rolled over and pulled me underneath him. my legs fell apart abd then clenched his waist when he braced himself on his hands and drove into me. his strokes were long and hard so fast that I could hardly keep up. the moans coming from him were sharp deep and loud. I knew they could hear us. I was cumming so hard I screamed out his name and clawed at his back, he came inside me and I felt every wave coming fro m him. he took my mouth and tongued me for a long time. "Im sorry baby." Huey panted in my ear as he curled behind me and pulled the covers iver us. His heand dropped onto the pillow behind me. "I needed that." a throaty growl, "Damn did I need that." I parted my knees and let him slip one of his between them, took a deep breathe and went to sleep. Aparrently I needed that too.

 **Riley**

 _Daaamn, my brother aint a bitch ass gay ass nigga no more, I told Huey not to sleep on that. glad to see he still listens to me. What is she doing to him anyways? I know CPR. I wonder if I might have to use it. No homo._

 **Caesar**

 _What the hell are they doing? not that I don't know but im just saying. I need to go smoke a ciggerette before I take it on in for the night. Im wearing my drawers too. wish somebody would say something to me._

 **Grandad**

 _Grandad let out a knowing chuckle. That's my boy, send Dirty Anna ass packing. Never did like that one anyway. Now, how ling before I can go back to sleep?_

 **Cindy**

 _YAAAAAAAS! that's my bitch, go huey go jasmine, yes, I knew they asses was doing something, send that bitch anna on home, dumb bitch. I wanna fuck her up, uppity bitch, but GO JAZMINE, fuck that nigga like theres no tomorrow, I hope they together. I hope Jazmine tells him, her secret she's been keeping from him. She told me in the kitchen earlier. Well I more like told her, she told me that she been throwing up and eating more and her boobs were hurting, and I nicely told her sweetie youre pregnant AGAIN, by Huey. her face turned red as hell. Anyways, when can I get some sleep in this bitch?_

 **Huey**

I pulled jazmines beautiful body back against me and fought to catch my breath. She had bought some shit out of me that I damn near forgot I had in me. I wasn't lying when I told her that I needed that. Needed it bad. There was something about violence that teneded to wake up a brothers baser urgers. I was still trembling with need to do some damage, but I curved it. I slipped a hand up and around Jazmines breast and pressed my face into the curve of her neck, tongued her skin softly. Gradaully the trembling stopped. I breathed in Jazmines scent and it helped ease Huey back into his cave to hibernate. When I say ease Huey back, meaning the huey thatll kill a motherfucker. that huey need to go back in. This nigga had to put some heads to bed tonight and that's what he did. Arsenio oh punk ass messed with the wrong motherfucker. He hurt my son and I hurt him. I rode up to the strip club that Malcolm told me that they been to once or twice, I slapped him upside the head for that shit, the fuck he doing in a strip club. anyways, I pulled up, gave myself a minute to think, then I walked up to the door, I let this big body guard nigga wand me down, he stopped when he heard a beep. "You Huey Freeman?" he asked.

"Yeah, Don call you?" Don was a bald head motherfucker, with big ass muscles, he was that nigga back in the day and still is. wasn't it a coincidence that this nigga was in town, yeah, my ass. I still hollered at don from time to time, he was one of the people I trusted, and I didn't trust that many. but I didn't sleep on that nigga, I was wide awake, he was snake too. "The little nigga you looking for just took one the girls in the purple rain room, you got about 20 minuites." the body guard told me. I walked to into the strip joint, Don's palace. What a stupid name. A stripper led me to the purple rain room and shook her ass in front of me, I gave her a hundred to thank her for helping me focus, she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pushed the purple curtain to the side and stepped in. "Yo arsenio let me holler at you for a minute." I watched as this young nigga snorted a line of coke into both nostrils then he got up, "What do you want nigga? you the FBI or some shit. the fuck." The coke head him said straight talking shit. I looked at the young girl had to be no older than 18 and gave her a hundred and told her that we needed some privacy, she thanked me and left the room. I guess this nigga was getting on her nerves as well. when she was gone, I took arsenio by the neck and smashed his body into the glass table, then I picked him up and punched him in the face, the nigga recovered and tackled me and started kicking me in my ribs and shit, I caught onto his leg and swung his ass, then I round house kicked him in his throat.

Me and this nigga was gping at it, we was fucking this whole room up. I was whooping his ass and he was into it with me. I picked up a chair and smashed it onto his back and he fell, he tried to get up but I put my foot near his throat and screamed out in pain, I smirked, I was thinking some satanioc shit to do to him but I let his ass go. I pulled him up by his collar and told him don't fuck with whats mine little nigga" he was screaming "Fuck you nigga! Fuck you."

"Don't sleep lil nigga, ill be watching you. spread the word. Fuck with my son again and itll get a lot worse." I said as I walked out the room, DOn came up to me. "You done handling yo business in there big hue?"

"Yeah man, im getting too old for this shit." I told him he chuckled.

"Ite man, ill handle things from here, you take yo pretty ass on home. you don't belong here." Don said. That was the best advice that I got all day. I took a few steps to the exit and heard some laughing and a slap on the back. "That nigga there, he like a son to me. taught him everything he knows." Don said laughing at arsenio. "That's the real deal right there." he said. I walked out the joint and my mind wondered to Jazmine and Malcolm. I was wondering if he was okay, ill call him later. I was also wondering if Jazmine was waiting up for me. Tripped off myself for a minute because I was seriously hoping she was.

 **Until next time you guys. I promise you wont have to wait too long. Peace and Love. -Marilyn**


	17. Chapter 17

**Malcolm**

As soon as I got home from the hospital, mama started fussing over me and working my damn nerves, fluffing pillows and shiving food down my throat everytime I woke up, that's why I faked sleep half of the day. I figured id wake up when my peoples left the next morning. The one time I was really sleeping the three amigos wanted to bust into my room and talk my head off, Huey was being serious while riley was cracking up at how serious huey was being and Caesar was beating rileys ass the whole time, them niggas was a trip. I love them though.

My fam left, I gave Aunt cindy a kiss on the lips and dapped up my uncles and granddad old ass told me to stay out of trouble or he'll personal beat my ass with his belt, that man cracked me up. They left and it was just me Dad and Mama. he stayed with us for a couple more days which was cool with me because he liked to sneak in the kitchen at night and pig out like I did. wont no conflict there, at least not with me anyway. My momma and dad clowned each other the whole time. Mama would get smart with him, he'd make a sarcastic remark, which pissed mama off and made me crack the fuck up. at night I heard them moaning and caring on, had to put my pillows over my head to drown out the headboard knocking against the wall.

Anne called a couple of times, and what she go and do that for? mama started slamming shit around, having the biggest attitude, she kept cussing us the both out, like I did something. Huey only smirked at her. And when she turned to the side I could tell she was gaining a little weight but I paid it no mind. She probably stopped her morning runs while I was in the hospital. My momma didn't need my protection from Huey no more, looks to me she been handling huey pretty well herself, which he got scared when Anne called, he tried his best to get her off the phone when mama was around. Everything was fine in my head. Until Huey fucked up and went to wash his ass before his flight.

 **Jazmine**

"Huey? What the hell happened to your back?" I knew we were going at quite regurky but I knew I didn't do that to his back, he had purple bruises on his lower back, I ran my hand across it, he locked eyes with me in the mirror as he was picking his afro, he smirked at me but I was dead serious. "I had an altercation Jaz."

"An altercation? with who?" I asked getting angry. Who the fuck touched him?

"Just somebody that rubbed me the wrong way Jaz. Its no big deal. Calm down."

"Calm down? You don't even live here, so how did somebody rub you the wrong way nigga? What did you do Huey?"

"I didn't do anything that didn't need to be done." I wanted to smack him so bad but I knew he'd do something to get me to apologie, so I kept my hands on his back. "Can we leace it alone? im tired of talking about it."

"You haven't said shit about it. Now what did you do Huey?"

"You love saying my name don't you sexy? Well, if you must know, I had a little run in with that punk motherfucker arsenio."

"WHAT! You just brought trouble to my door step Huey!"

"How? He knows not to fuck with whats mine now, so why are you so upset?" I stared daggers at him as he turned around and grabbed me around my waist I pushed away from him as tears ran down my face. Damn these hormones. Im not telling him now. I don't care what Cindy says, he just fucked up. "Arsenio will come after Malcolm again and for what?! because you cant control your damn temper. Why didn't you let the police handle it Huey?"

"People like him don't take too kind to the police Jazmine, little niggas like him you gotta show them who to fuck with and who not to fuck with and he knows not to fuck with Malcolm anymore, so can you chill out with the damn tears?"

"you shouldn't have done that Huey. I.. im... " I tried to tell him but I ran to my bathroom and threw up everything, he looked at me suspiciously, but he said nothing and just bought me some water. "Thanks huey. Youre gonna be late for your flight."

"Are you trying to kick me out woman?" I smirked at him. "Maybe I am Huey. Im tired of seeing your face for the time being."

"You weren't saying that last night when I was all in your face."

"Fuck you Huey."

"You do that often and well. So come at me with something new."

I lost it.

"You know what your problem is..." he cut me off and stepped to my face. "My problem is that im trying to think up every way I can to tell you that I want to be with you, but you keep blocking me out." he said, my face turned red with shock.

"What?" I whispered.

"You know you heard me jaz, im not repeating myself."

"What kind of sick game are you playing here huey? first im a crackhead and now you wanna be with me? what the fuck Huey?"

He just stared at me for several seconds, then he shook his head like he needed to clear it. he threw up his hands and shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to my dresser. "you know what jasmine, when you wanna talk like grown ups and not one adult and one-"

"Crackhead?"

"I didn't say that Jazmine. You not putting that over my head again. Like I said when youre ready to talk like adults, call me."

"Theres nothing to talk about Huey. We had a fling and now its over. So I wont be calling." I had every right to question him. what type of fool does he think I am. Im not falling for his crap. I have feelings for this man but if hiding them is what I have to do then I will do just that until I know he's serious about me. what do you guys think? should I give him a chance? I don't know. "Whatever Jaz. Im going to check in with Malcolm and im going on my way." He said staring at me the whole time with those fucking beautiful eyes.

"Good. Check in with our son and be gone. Give flossie my best. Dumb bitch that she is." I mumbled the last part.

"You know, youre the devil." he said.

"Better than a Hypocrite."

"Recluse."

"Two-timing sex fiend"

"You like it."

"I did but I don't anymore. Flossine bitch ass can have you all too her desperate self. im done with you."

"because you don't need sex right?"

"Get the fuck out HUey!" I watched him pick up his suitcase and walk out of my room with a smirk on his face. Bastard.

All in all, I thought I handled that pretty well. Even though I couldn't tell him about... just yet.

 **Yes, I know this chapter is short, and my story is coming to an end next chapter. It will be longer for the last chapter and I will give you guys a sequel to let you know how Huey Malcolm and Jazmine are doing. All good things must come to an end. Peace and Love. Marilyn**


	18. Chapter 18

**Huey**

"Earth to Huey!" Anne said, while snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Or do I need to be Jazmine to get your attention?" I took my eyes off the street long enough to slide them in her direction for the space od three seconds, long enough to make my point. "You snap your fingers in my face again and youre going to need something but I doubt youll want it." I said with a attitude and a scowl. She was working my nerves. I made a left turn and went down the road.

"Is that your way of telling me youre gonna get rough with me later on?" she purred in my ear, I just looked at her for a second and continued driving. she was seriously working that tight pink halter top dress and her white pumps, but it wasn't doing anything for me. I should regret ever sleeping around on anne with Jazmine, but half of me dfoesnt regret it not one bit. Jazmine does something to me that anne never did. its been almost three weeks since I had been intimate but I just wasn't turned on by anne. Now jasmine on the other hand, she didn't have to do shit for me to get up, all she had to do was look in my direction. she could have on a turtle neck not showing any skin and id still get up for her, and id still want her when we put our clothes back on, but with anne, when she took her clothes off I wanted her then but with her clothes on I wanted her gone. but now I didn't even want her at all. I want jasmine but shes giving me the cold shoulder. The scratches on my back from Jazmine has been long gone and me and anne could've got down but I just wasn't into it.

We had caught a movie and got some dinner, we had a nice date and as always she wanted to end up in bed with me. I was wondering why we always went to the bedroom instead of just chilling and enjoying each others company. Neither one of us had to work the next day because our students were on summer break. the perfect night for us to be enjoying eachother but I wasn't enjoying it at all. Problem was, I had to take care of my business. A nigga was wrong and I had to let her know. Not only was I dealing with two women at the same time, I let my son seeing me do it. and that's foul as hell.

"That's my way of telling you not to snap your damn fingers in my face." I said carefully. "Were you saying something that I missed?"

"I been saying a lot Huey, and you've missed it. You want to tell me whats wrong?" Anne said.

Othing is wrong Anne. I just got a lot on my mind." I told her.

"Is something wrong with Malcolm?"

"No hes fine. Little knuckle head." I said smiling.

"Well, if hes okay, then whats wrong?"

"Nothing is Wrong Anne."

"Something is wrong Huey. Weve hardly spent time together. you don't touch me anymore, whens the last time we've made love huh? do you even know?"

Damn. I didn't know, I been giving my loving to Jazmine I forgot about annes. "Jazmine bought something to my attention not too long ago and I think we need to discuss it anne."

"Why do we need to talk about yo babys mama?"

"We need to disccuss my sons mother because she has a lot to do with whats going on with me."

"Please, don't tell me you've been sleeping with that half breed bitch."

"Im not even gonna insult your intelligence by saying I haven't, because that would be a lie."i let the half breed bitch part go. this woman was irking me. "So you chose her over all this. She aint got shit on me Huey." she said pointing to her self, and looking at herself up and down with sass. I just shook my head, this woman was a piece of work and somebody need to put her in her place. "What was it about her that made you leave this?"

"Lets start off with what it wasn't. And it wasnt meant to disrespect you. it just happened."

"Are you planning on seeing her again?"

"not in my plans no."

"Whos decision was that? Jazmines?'

"Come on anne, i told you it was over now chill out."

"I see. It was her idea."

"Can we leave Jazmine out of this?" it was a little too late for that now that ive said it.

"you shouldve left her out of this Huey Freeman." she said as i pulled up to her apartment complex. i still had the engine going she looked at me. "So you niot coming in?"

"No, i thought id give you some time and think and id take some time for myself."

"What if i dont want time? what if i wanna move past this bullshit and work on us."

"You might feel differently in the morning."

"Or you might. is that what youre saying."

"Im saying that i want some time to myself and think this shit through Anne. Shit is still up in the air."

"With you and Jazmine."

Before i could answer her my phone rang and it was Malcolm, he was complaining about doing chores and he said something about me coming to pickh im up from the air port when he ocmes down, i told him that riley and coby would get him and he says his momma said something about me, i couldnt hear what she said. so i told him to put her on the phone to see if she wants to talk to me. i jumped when i heard the door slam and i watched anne walk away into her apartment building. "Oh, she doesnt wanna tell me hersekf huh. Well thats fine, talk to you later. Peace." I ended the call with malcolm and started wondering if i bit off more than i could chew.

i guess time would tell.

Jazmine would never come to the phone when ashe knew it was mer calling. so i turned into a prank caller, started calling when i knew malcolm was askleep and she would have no choice but to answer it when it rang. One time i called and said:

"What are you doing?"

She sounded like she was sleeping before but i didnt care. "What do you want Huey? Malcolm is asleep, which im sure you know."

"I called to talk to you."

"You mean theres room in your head for thoughts of something other than yourself?"

"I was asleep and rolled over and smelled your scent on my sheets." i told her.

"That means you need to do laundry."

Another time i called and said:

"Whats new at the center?"

"You have got to be fucking kiddiong me. Its after two in the morning Huey."

"I know what time it is, i wanna know whats new at the center."

"Then call the damn center and tell them your address so you can get a paphlet. now im going back to sleep. fuck off huey." i ignored her and said. "Have you thought about what we talk about?"

"What did we talk about?" she asked.

"Me and you shaking the sheets and making somemore babies." she paused. "Goodnight, Huey."

The last time i called jazmine the day before Malcolm was to arrive at my house. I said "Wake up i called to tell you something."

"Why am i not surprised? It is two in the morning. What do you have to tell me thats Sooo important you couldnt wait to call at a decnt hour?"

"Im not with Anne anymore."

"Congrats. Want a cookie? Are you sad?"

"No. Are you?"

"Why should i be said Huey?"

"Probably because your days are numbered?"

"Excuse you?"

"Im putting you on a notice Jazmine."

"Putting me on notice for what? Are you sure you dfidnt tasty your own supply?"

"if you want me you better come and get me Jazmine. Before somebody else sweeps me off my feet. I did what i needed to do. Now are you woman enough to do what you need to do?" i hung up without waiting foer an answer. I didnt know what the hell i was doing or what direction i was going in, but i need Jazmien, i want that woman so bad, i Want my bestfriend back, i want her to be my woman, and maybe even my wife. it wasnt about the sex, none of it was. It was something about the way she moved, her walk the way she spoke to me, the way her smile lit up my soul, made me smile even when i didnt want to. I need her. I kept going back for more of Jazmine because i didnt know how to stop and i still dont, i cant have her out there without me being her man. I was going crazy with need and want and i thought i was being selfish as hell by fucking her and trying to stop but it was all in too deep, i think i fell in love with my childhood Bestfriend. who wouldve thought?

 **Jazmine**

Who wouldve thought my life would go to shit? First i finally find out im pregnant by Huey Freeman again, and my doctor says im almost 5 months which mean i got pregnant the first time me and Huey had sex in my hotel room. AND on top of that im having TWINS! by huey Pervical dead motherfucker freeman. I hate him and i love him and i dont want him but i need him. He has my head so screwed up i can barely focus on my work at the center. Malcolm has been doing good in school, with his grades and his manners and his chores and taking care of me when he knows im tired, he even tried putting in for a after school job, i was so proud of him, then the center went to shit because my speaker couldnt make it to the event i had planned, shes sick with the flu so i have to find a new speaker in two weeks, ugh my head is about to explode, and Huey kept calluing and teasing and i just wanna fuckking kill him and kiss him at the same time, god, why is my life like this, i am 36 years old, the hekll am i crushing for?

I finally took the doctor up on his suggestion to go on a date, we actually had a good time, good conversations, and he was good company but i couldnt shake HUey out of my head, so i had to admit to the doctor i was pregnant and he took it well, he told me congrats and that we should go on another date but he has a wife. So, i declined his offer. i dont care if they are seperated, theyre not divorced.

Anyways, i was currently on the phone with my son, he left me to go with HUey for half of the summer.

"What up ma?"

"Boy talk english when speaking to me."

"what you up to mama.?" he said giggling.

"Nothing, trying to work, and get everything situated for us."

"Thats what i wanted to talk to you about ma."

"Um, Malcolm. what is it you wanna talk to me about?"

"So i was thinking id stay the whole summer with pop."

"No you certainly will not Malcolm Freeman."

"Maaaaaa,, dad said i could."

"put him on the phone." i heard muffled talk. "He says no, he doesnt wanna." HEs so childish.

"tell him i said please."

"He said no he doesnt talk to hypnotist."

"tELL HIM IF HE DOESNT GET ON THE PHONE I WILL PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP HIS FAMN ASS HE WILL HAVE 3 LEGS."

"He said he likes it when you get angry, take it out on him. what do yall have me in the middle of?"

"Tell him a hypocrites favorite color is hello."

"He said have youe ver heard of a spider called the brown recliff? what? oh. Recluse. Scuse me. Ouch Pop."

"Tell him Brown Recluses are poisonous." he told Huey.

"He says come bite him and see what happenes. oh now see this is wack. is this some of that 4play stuff im not suppose to know about?"

I could hear Huey, in the background laughing his ass off. oh i was pissed. "Are you coming home or not Malcolm?"

"Not right now ma, I-"

I cut him off. "You better look for me in the sunset boy. Because its on when i get there. yopu hear me?"

 **Malcolm**

Mission to get my mother over here to chicago, accomplished. My momma was gonna have to talk to Huey sooner or later and i perfered now because pops was tripping big time, talking bout mama on some perverted shit and saying he was gonna put a baby in her and shit. I wont having that shit. Yeah i would like a brother or sister but not now, im still the main focus here. But if it did happen id be hype. Now that i think of it, it would be nice to have both parents in the same house and a sibling.

 **Jazmine**

I skidded to a stop in Hueys drive way, and hopped out, i was bout to knock on the door when Malcolm came out in basketball wear. "Where do you think youre gouing?"

"Im going to play ball with adrienne ma."

"Whos that?it better not be no little girl you met here."

"No. adrienne is a boy and he lives right over there. and thats adrienne at the window looking at you front me off ma."

"I havemt fronted you off yet boy. Whres Huey?"

"I think hes sleep in the room."

"Does he know youre leaving?"

"Yeah ma. See you later." he hugged me and ran off to wherever. I stormed through Hueys house screaming my head off. "HUEY PERCIVAL FUCKING FREEMAN!"

i opened his room door and he was butt ass naked, and sleeping like a bear. why does he have to be so damn chocolate and fine? I smacked him on his ass, and he jumped up. "Jazmine what are you doing here?"

"why do you think you can keep my son for the whole summer?"

"Why are you yelling and smacking my ass? dont touch it unless you fucking me."

"Fuck you Huey and answer my question.

"He wants to stay the whole summer ask him, its fine with me. Now come to bed with me Jaz."

"No we have to talk Huey." i said stiomping my foot. "Okay, we can talk when you get into bed with me. i wanna cuddle."

"Stop playing with me HUey. Im tired of your games."

"Im not playing games with you Jazmine. I told you i wanna be with you and i wanna be your man and everything you can rely on."

"Huey, i"

"No you nothing. its us, we, me and you not just you anymore. I wanna be with you."

"Stop Huey." i said with tears going down my face.

"I wont stop til i have you as mine Jazmine."

"Would you still want me if i told you i was pregnant?"

"Well, id say we should get married and do it the right way Jazmine."

"Well, congrats, youre gonna be a father the right way." He stands up and wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply.

"IF you cheat on me huey, i will fucking kill you."

"And i have the same rights jazmine. NOw come back to bed with daddy." he says rubbing my baby bump, i felt chills, he kissed me slowly, and took his time with me, we made love for the first time an di loved every minute of it. We had to finish up before Malcolm came in. When he came home, i told him the news and he was happy, he ran up to me picked me up and kissed me on the cheek and said "I knew it! You werent getting fat for no reason ma." i just shook my head and smiled.

Me and Huey are looking into moving together and having our little family. He proposed to me when we were in the doctors office getting our gender of our babies. i started to cry and the doctor and nurse were in on it. The doctor wrote on the monitor, "WILL YOU JAZMINE DUBOIS TAKE HUEY FREEMAN AS YOUR LAWFUL WEDDED HUSBAND?" i looked at Huey and he was down on one knee with this beautiful pink diamond ring and the nurse had a banner with the words "SAY YES TO THE FREEMANS." His grandfather, Malcolm holding a baby bag. Riley, ceasar cindy the twins and Hiro and Cairo came in with balloons and i said yes so loud, and jumped on Huey and kissed him so deeply.

We went home that day and i decided to call my mother and suggest a visit, she said yes. Now my family can be one.

P.S. The babies were both... GIRLS. The boys have a rude awaken to come to them in 4 more months.

 **The END**

 **Thank you ecveryone that reviewed and ewad my story. I want to shout out everyone that kept pushing me to finish my story when i wanted to stop. this is the end of Where theres a freeman, I havent decided if i wanna continue on a sequel for this story. I do have a new story coming called Brotherly Love, based on the movie Brotherly love. If you have netflix watch it. Thank you all so much. Much love and peace.- Marilyn.**


End file.
